


"Don't fight to die. Fight to live"

by GreenMadHatter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMadHatter/pseuds/GreenMadHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Olicity drabbles.<br/>12: "Reckless Laurel vs. OTA"<br/>13: "The First Time (Bratva AU & smut)"<br/>14: "Brainwashed Felicity Part 2"<br/>15: "Oblivious (warning: Anti-LL drabble)"<br/>16: "The Breakup"<br/>17: "Say My Name (Angry Smut, post 4x19)"<br/>18: "Thea and The Great Lie of 2015"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damien Darhk vs. Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 fic.  
> First face-to-face meeting with Damien Darhk (Felicity's father)

“I’m here. What do you want for me?“ Oliver said coldly in very low voice.

  
“Well…” Damien Darhk looked at his phone. “Right now, I don’t want anything from you. I already took what’s mine. “  
Oliver shifted, clenching his bow tighter.

  
“Oh. If I were you I wouldn’t use that” Damien said looking at Oliver’s bow with amusement. “Did you really think that I was after you?” Damien tapped something in his phone and sighed with irritation “I must say I’m quite disappointed with her choice.” He huffed looking at Oliver “Why would I want to kill you? You’ve eliminated Ra’s for me and replaced him with a coward. You’ve made my day. “

  
Damian shook his head looking at Oliver. “I don’t care about you. If anything I was just curious. After all, man in green, leather pants running at night around a city with a bow is quite unusual phenomenon. Besides I wanted to understand how you work. It will be easier to kill you in the future.”

  
Oliver eyed six men standing behind Damien. Before they’ve entered the building, Felicity said through comms that another three men were hiding at the top of the hangar. Although he had Diggle snipping from the roof, and Thea alongside with Laurel were standing behind him, he couldn’t take a risk in attacking first.

  
“You had something that I need.” Damien said with a smirk. “I must say, it was quite easy to take it from you. You see, it’s all about little pushes. To get your attention, I just needed to do some bad in the city that you love and you would be running back.” He said gesturing imperiously at him. “And now, instead of understanding what I am talking about, you wonder whether it is better to attack first.” Damien said with exasperation. “It’s really not. I have so much more than those six men behind me and three men snipping from above.”

  
Damien eyed Oliver, and for few seconds just looked at him with cold eyes, debating something.

  
“Now, you’ve played your part in making her tough. Those 3 years working with you made her ready to move to greater things. I don’t enjoy training new people, but thanks to you I can skip this step. You’re really making my life easier Mr. Queen. First Demon’s head” Damien smirked. “Now, Felicity…”

  
In a split second, Oliver pulled out an arrow and pointed his bow at Damien.

  
“Don’t worry I won’t kill her.” He raised his hand restraining his men from shooting Oliver. “After all she has my brain and those things are hard to come by.”

  
Oliver’s pulse risen even more. He tighten his grip on the bow and went very still. He felt that Thea and Laurel shifted towards him. Diggle started calling Felicity through comms and dialing her phone. But Oliver knew from the look of Damien’s face that she’s gone. The only thing preventing him from emptying his quiver and putting every one of his arrows in Damien was the fear of losing Felicity forever. He couldn’t even start to image his life without her.

  
“Oh. It would be so easy to kill you now” Damien said in almost dreamy voice. “But then I would have to deal with her whining and grieving. It’s too messy, and I would waste my time.“

  
Oliver took one step. “Where is she?” he bellowed. Damian just looked at him with amusement in his eyes.

  
Oliver heard as Thea whispered his name.

  
“I have eyes on three snipers. But there may be others.” Diggle said via comms. “We need to back down.” Oliver didn’t move. “You don’t think clearly, Oliver! We need to back down. If you die here, it won’t save her.”

  
Oliver lowered his bow slowly. Damian smirked at him and clapped his hands.

  
“Now! I think we are done here. It was nice doing business with you, Mr. Queen. I will say hi to Felicity from you.”

  
Damien smiled and raised his hand that was holding phone. The screen displayed picture of Felicity’s face. Someone’s hand was holding her jaw tight, forcing her to look at the camera.

  
Oliver felt his blood freeze. He wanted to squeeze the life out of Damien. But the only think he could do was watch as he slowly retreat with his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:   
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	2. Engagement Ring

“Hey! Lyla made us dinner…” Diggle entered the lair with two bags of food. “What are you doing?”

Oliver flinched. “Nothing.” He quickly minimized browser’s windows and turned towards his friend “Just research. I thought you are spending the night with family.”

Diggle frowned. “We closed the case with smuggled diamonds last week”

“Yeah. So what’s for dinner?”

“Why do you try to change the subject?”

“Isn’t dinner the subject?”

“Huh.” Diggle eyed him and smirked. “You know I did this two times, right?”

“Did what?”

“Don’t play stupid with me, Oliver.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Oliver looked away.

“Ok. Then I will just call Felicity and ask her what she thinks about…” He looked behind Oliver “Princess Cut Engagement Ring.”

Oliver turned towards computer screens and cursed.

“You didn’t closed all the windows” Diggle chuckled.

“Alright. Fine. Just don’t say anything to anyone!”

“Sure, man” Diggle said barely containing laughter “So do you want my help?”

“Do you happen to know what kind of engagement ring Felicity wants?” He asked with exasperation.

“Well… What are your options?”

“There’s too many. My head began to hurt after only 10 minutes.” He ran his fingers through hair “Do you think she would like it if I made the ring myself?” he asked hopefully.

Diggle looked at him surprised. He couldn’t believe that this man was so nervous about picking the right ring for the love of his life. Just a couple of years ago he was shadow of a man, cold weapon with only one goal in mind…

“You right.” Oliver looked worried. “She deserves the real thing from Tiffany or…”

“No. I think it’s very good idea.” Diggle interrupted. “Felicity has never cared about money, and she will love the ring even more just because you’ve made it yourself. Besides she would say yes even if you proposed with some ugly, wire ring. So you’re good either way.” Diggle chuckled.

Oliver exhaled and grinned widely. “Really?”

“Oh yes.” Diggle patted him on the shoulder and walked away to open containers with dinner.

“But maybe I should find some nice rock…” Oliver focused his attention on monitors. “Maybe something green…” He muttered under his breath.

Diggle just smiled and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:   
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	3. Pregnant Felicity and protective Oliver

“I don’t understand it.” Felicity said as they entered the underground garage. ”I’m six months pregnant, we are married, and they’re still following us.” She screwed up her mouth, and shook her head “I mean what’s the point? There’s nothing scandalous about us. We are boring….” She glanced aside “As far as they know, at least…”

Oliver sighed “That’s why I insist on bodyguards”

She shot him an annoyed look “I hate it.” she paused “I mean, I don’t hate you Marcus!” Felicity looked quickly at the bodyguard on her right “Neither you Sam” She glanced apologetically behind her “You guys are wonderful! But this whole parade… it’s just ridiculous! We are not some royal couple…”

Oliver tighten his grip on her waist. “If you agreed to my plan, we wouldn’t be in this situation” He gritted his teeth at the sight of five paparazzi waiting next to their car.

“Your so called “plan” meant I’d sit at home for nine months” she expostulated.

Oliver shrugged “Well, it would work.”

As they approached their car, paparazzi came running, screaming their names and blinding them with flashes of cameras. Felicity covered her eyes with one hand and the other rested protectively on her baby bump.

“Ok! Everyone please take four steps back!” Marcus ordered.

One paparazzi tried to move past Oliver to take a better picture of Felicity, but Oliver pushed her behind him and growled at paparazzi with cold eyes. “Move. Now.”

Sam step in and pushed unwanted man aside. Oliver took Felicity’s hand and helped her get in the car, but he kept his eyes on aggressive paparazzi. When Felicity sat comfortably, he closed the door and turn to photographers. He took few steps in their direction and said in low voice. “Don’t you ever try to approach her like that again. All of you. I do not want to see anyone closer than four steps from her. You can take pictures from the distance. Do you understand me?” He looked at them coldly with narrowed eyes.

“Yes, Mr. Queen.” They murmured with a nod.

Oliver held his gaze for a few more seconds. “Good.” He turned around and walked to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:   
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	4. Pregnancy cravings in the middle of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just quick drabble. Hope you like it!

‘Oliver’ Felicity whispered in the middle of the night. They were spooning in their big, king size bed.

At the sound of Felicity’s voice, Oliver tightened his hold on her and started rubbing small circles with his thumb on her baby bump.

‘Hmm?’ He buried his face in her hair, taking big breath.

‘I’m kinda hungry…’

‘Flamin Hot Cheetos or Marshmallows?’

‘Actually… I’m craving ice cubes and mints. But now that you mention it, Flamin Hot Cheetos would also be great…’ Oliver smiled into her hair and sighed. He lowered himself to her baby bump to give it a kiss.

When he was out of the bed and near their bedroom door, Felicity called ‘Wait!’ Oliver turned around. ‘I think I ate the last bag of spicy Cheetos while we were watching Star Wars.’

‘I’ll check the cabinet.’

She nodded biting her lip. Oliver took few steps in her direction ‘Don’t worry. I don’t mind going for midnight run.’ She smiled at him and whispered ‘Thank you’ when he kissed her on the nose. Oliver beamed ‘For you, always’ and he left their bedroom.

He came into the kitchen and headed for the cabinet with snacks. He was truly amazed by how Felicity’s palette has changed. She hated the smell of wine and couldn’t even stand the sight of chocolate chip mint ice cream and cookies. But she LOVED mints. So when he opened the snack cabinet there was special shelf with variety of mints. He grabbed Polo mints, which she always ate with ice cubes. Next he looked up at the shelf with spicy snacks and searched it for Flamin Hot Cheetos, but it was fruitless. He snored, shook his head and closed the cabinet. He reached for small bowl and headed towards the freezer to grab some ice cubes for his wife.

When Oliver returned to the bedroom, Felicity was already sitting up on their bed among countless pillows. During the pregnancy, they bought hundreds of pillows. Their room looked like Ikea’s bedroom department, although Felicity made a point to never buy the same looking pillow. So they had probably every kind of pillow that was ever made. But he couldn’t complain, because when he saw her sitting among some fruit-shaped pillows with a big smile on her face, and baby bump peeking out of her shirt, he just melted inside.  

He handed her a bowl with ice cubes, and Polo mints. ‘You’re right. We’re out of Flamin Hot Cheetos. I’m gonna run to the store and will be back in few minutes.’ Felicity had lifted her chin and offered her lips for a kiss. Oliver grinned and give her a peck on the lips.

Oliver was already in sweatpants so he quickly grabbed his dark green hoodie, running shoes, wallet, and the phone in case she needed anything else, then he headed out of the house. Nearest convenience store that was open at this time was almost mile away so he jogged the whole way there.

=

‘Hi Steve’ He said once he entered the store.

‘Oliver!’ Younger man stood up behind a counter and smiled. ‘Out of marshmallows, again?’

Oliver chuckled. ‘No, this time it’s spicy Cheetos’

‘We had new delivery yesterday, so we have every flavor.’

‘Great, thanks’ Oliver grabbed couple of Flamin Hot Cheetos and few other flavors, just to be save, and headed towards the counter. ‘How’s the night?’ he asked.

‘Pretty slow, not much happening in this neighborhood.’

‘Ah yes. The greatest advantage of living here. Peace and quiet.’

‘Yeah. I bet you have enough excitement with baby on the way.’ Stave smiled scanning the snacks. Oliver grinned, pulling wallet out of his pocket.

‘Do you guys know the gender yet?’

‘Yup. But Felicity doesn’t want to announce it yet. She’s very determined. Didn’t even tell her own mother. It came to that our friends started to bet on the gender, to “make things more interesting”.’

=

When he came back to the house, Felicity was still sitting in the middle of their bed, humming her new favorite song and sucking on her last ice cube. Her half-eaten package of mints, was laying before her. When she saw him, her eyes sparkled cheerfully and she waved at him. His eyes traveled to her red, puffy lips, that were still sucking on the ice cube. Needless to say, he felt wave of desire spreading through his body. 

‘I came bearing gifts’ he said lifting bag full of Cheetos. ‘It was very tiring journey.’ He took few steps towards her. ‘It was cold, and dark.’ Now he was standing right beside her.

She lifted one eyebrow, and grinned. ‘I guess I need to repay for your troubles’

Oliver smiled. ‘It would be much appreciated’

Felicity tossed mints aside and took his hand, slightly pulling him to join her in bed. He immediately threw the bag with snacks on the floor, and followed her with big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:   
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	5. Nyssa has a crush on Felicity. Jealous Oliver?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by what Katrina Law said on MCM Comic Con.

This didn’t go according to plan. They were in the middle of a fight with Damien Darhk’s men, and Felicity was with them. Here. Where bullets were flying from every direction, and they were definitely outnumbered. She shouldn’t be here. She should be as far from the fight as possible. He still wasn’t sure how this happened. How could he agree to this?

Just a few hours ago, they were sitting alone in the lair. Felicity was telling him about some new tech she’s working on, and in the next moment they were surrounded by their team, Nyssa, and Malcolm.

Apparently Malcolm had some new information about Damien and they needed to make a move with Felicity’s help.

So it supposed to be pretty simple; they go in, Felicity hacks mainframe, and they go out. Despite some extra help in a form of Nyssa, Malcolm Merlyn and some of his assassins, Oliver wasn’t quite convinced it was a good idea. When it comes to Felicity, especially now, he just can’t bear a thought that she might be close to danger.

Nonetheless they were here, in the heart of the fight. Felicity was surrounded by their team and League of Assassins, while they were trying to fighting of Damien’s men. It kind of reminded him of that time in Nanda Parbat, when his team came to destroy the plane that supposed to carry Alpha Omega virus. But this time, they were fighting men with machine guns...

‘We need to move out!’ Oliver bellowed, frustrated by this situation.

‘Right now the only possible way out is option C’ Felicity shouted back, looking at her tablet.

‘Ok. I can cover you’ Dig said before shooting two men that were coming their way. ‘We need distraction’ Diggle growled through the comms. He was somewhere above them, sniping every men in sight.

‘I can do that, tell me when’ Felicity said, tapping something on her tablet.

‘Everybody, get ready’ Oliver shouted.

Laurel was currently fighting of two men. ‘Now?’ She had emptied her magazine and punched one guy in the face. ‘One second.’

There was new wave of armed men coming their way.

‘We need to move. Now.’ Nyssa moved closer to Felicity and placed herself before her protectively. Oliver gave her a questionable look and said ‘Felicity, let’s go.’ Felicity turned the power down. Oliver advanced in her direction to take her with him but Nyssa beat him to it as soon as the lights went off. They didn’t have time to argue, so Oliver followed them and shoot most of the men that were approaching Felicity, the rest was handled by Nyssa.

They’ve reached the end of their path on the third floor, and were now facing wall of windows. Nyssa broke glass in one of them and without a second thought, Oliver shoot the arrow with a cable, through it.

‘Oh. We’ve done this before.’ Felicity gulped when she saw ziplane. Oliver moved to take Felicity and get the hell out of there, but Nyssa was faster… again. She’d reached for Felicity and jumped out of the window.

When they were on the ground, one of the Damien’s men came out of the shadows and took a shot at Nyssa and Felicity.

‘GET DOWN’ Oliver shouted, but it was couple of seconds too late. Nyssa pushed Felicity out of the way but not before Felicity took a bullet to her side.

‘FELICITY!’ Oliver shouted and went down the ziplane. Nyssa threw one of her knifes straight into the man's face and he dropped dead.

When Oliver reached Felicity, she was lying on the ground and Nyssa was inspecting her wound.

‘It’s just a scratch. I think the scar won’t be even that visible.’ Nyssa said softly, pressuring the wound on the side of Felicity abdomen.

Oliver cupped Felicity’s cheeks ‘You will be ok.’ He kissed her on the forehead. ‘Just breathe slowly.’

‘My second scar.’ Felicity smiled. ‘Yay.’ She added weakly.  

Oliver just looked at her with love in his eyes and brushed her cheek softly with his thumb. He heard shouts of his team through comms, asking if Felicity was ok. ‘She’ll be fine’ Oliver answered, checking her wound to make sure she can be moved.

The rest of their team was already on the ground, surrounding them, ready to get the hell out of there. Oliver looked at Nyssa with cold eyes and commanded. ‘Cover us’. He took Felicity in his arms and off the ground.

==

They’ve managed to come back to the lair fairly unharmed. Laurel took one bullet to her arm on their way out but it was nothing serious, and now she was treated by Diggle.

Felicity on the other hand was forced to lay on medical table and rest. Despite her pleads that she was fine and she could sit now because her wound was cleaned up, Oliver didn’t want to hear it. So she was laying there and talking with Thea.

Oliver had given Felicity affectionate glance, took Nyssa’s arm roughly and drag her to the farthest corner of the room.

‘What the hell was that?’ He berated.

‘What do you mean?’ She looked at him condescendingly.

‘Felicity comes with ME. You do NOT take her away from me in the middle of the fight.’ He warned.

‘I saved her.’ Nyssa countered.

‘Barely!’ Oliver fumed.

‘She could be dead by now if I didn’t push her away.’ She said slowly. ‘I SAVED her life’ She stood straighter as if she was proud of herself. Oliver looked at her posture and squinted. ‘Wait… Do you like her?’

‘She’s a valuable asset. We need her to catch Damien Darhk.’ Nyssa looked calmly at him for a few seconds and added with a spark in her eyes. ’She’s also brave and has great fire within her. I respect her.’

‘No.’ Oliver frowned. ‘That’s not what I mean.’ Nyssa looked at him for a few seconds, neither of them said anything.

‘I still love Sara.’ Nyssa said lifting her chin up. Oliver raised his eyebrows and said slowly ‘I know.’

Nyssa shifted ‘I should return to Nanda Parbat.’

Oliver agreed ‘That would be my preference.’

Nyssa looked at him coldly and turned on her heel. When she was near medical table, Felicity shoot her hands out to catch Nyssa. ‘Thank you’ She said with a small smile. Nyssa looked at her, then at Oliver, and with a beam on her face she leaned forward to kiss Felicity on the cheek. ‘See you soon Felicity Smoak, MIT Class of '09.’

Oliver tightened his fists.  _How is this even possible_ , he asked himself,  _my “wife” has a crush on the love of my life._ Oliver frowned, and ran a hand down his face. One thing he was sure about, he cannot let Felicity know about this, otherwise she will never let this go, and she will tease him about this for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	6. Felicity's in hospital and Oliver's losing his mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Fic, set in Season 4 after mid-season finale. Felicity was in a car accident because of Damien Darhk, and Oliver’s losing his mind.  
> For now it’s just one-shot. I’m not quite sure where I want this story to go. So I thought I will just post it and see what happens.  
> Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think.  
> No beta, so any mistakes are mine, and I'm so sorry!

“Oliver…” John walked into Felicity’s hospital room. It has been two days since the car crash and Oliver didn’t leave her side.

They were lucky that Felicity, as the CEO of Palmer Tech., had qualified security guards who repelled the attack of Darhk’s men until Team Arrow reached the scene of the accident. But now, without Felicity’s help it was even harder to track Damien. Not to mention Oliver was not at all helpful in his current state.

“Olie!” Thea came into the room behind Dig and placed her hand on Oliver’s back. Oliver didn’t even look up. His forehead was placed on Felicity’s hand that was clasps between both of his.

“You need to go home, man. Take a shower, eat something… sleep for just a couple of hours.” Dig stood on the other side of Felicity’s bed.

“We will look after her. You can take a few hours.” Thea added.

“No.” he said hoarsely. Thea and Dig looked at each other.

“Olie, please.” Thea massaged Oliver’s shoulder. “At least eat something.”

“I’m not hungry.” he argued.

“I’ve talked with her doctor, he said that it could take a little bit longer. She’s stable, and you’ve been here for the last two days. You need to rest.” Diggle exhorted.

“We should not have come back.” he murmured. “We should NOT have come back.”  he said again shaking his head against Felicity’s hand.

“Oliver-” Dig started.

“NO, John!” He finally looked up at his friend. “I was happy, like never before. She is my everything. I just proposed to her week ago. We didn’t even decide on the date, and that morning…” he breathed “I didn’t even have a chance to say how much I love her… Now she’s lying here because of him. It would never happen if we didn’t come back.” He looked at her. “We were happy.” He added softly before he looked at Diggle again. “And now we don’t even know when she wakes up.” He looked at Thea. “What if she never wakes up? I can’t live without her.” He laid his forehead on Felicity’s hand again. “I don’t know how to do that anymore.”

“Olie… She will wake up, you know that.  And when she does you will be here.” She hugged her brother as tight as she could.

“Ok. Let’s do this.” Dig started. “I will bring you something to eat and you will eat it.” Oliver started shaking his head.

“No.” Dig said firmly. “You will eat because that is what she would want.” Oliver looked at Felicity and Diggle continued. “After you eat, you will sit in that chair in the corner and you will sleep.” Oliver turn his head and looked darkly at Diggle. But John just crossed arms, challenging Oliver to say something. “You know I’m right.” He said calmly and added. “Thea and I will look after her while you sleep.”

**_The next morning_ **

“Felicity?” Thea whispered, rising from her chair beside Felicity’s bed. Oliver lifted his head rapidly at the sound of Felicity’s name. “What’s happening?” He rose from his chair and walked quickly to the bed.

“I thought she moved her hand.” Thea answered.

“Felicity?” His fingertips trailed down the side of her head. “Honey?” he whispered.

“What’s going on?” Dig walked with Laurel into the room. They’ve been talking outside the hospital room as not to wake Oliver.

“We’re not sure…” Thea replied hesitantly.

“Felicity!” Oliver gasped as Felicity started to move her head and mumbled something that sounded like “Combofix”.

“Go for her doctor.” Oliver choked not taking his eyes from her.

“I’m on it.” Dig hurried out of the room.

“Felicity, please open your eyes.” Oliver plead brushing her cheek with his thumb. Felicity only grimaced and groaned in response. After few more seconds she slowly lifted her eyelids, but immediately squinted as a reaction to the sunlight coming through the windows.

“Oh My God… Felicity! We were so worried about you!” Thea exclaimed.

Felicity turned to her left and knitted her eyebrows when she saw Thea.

“Felicity?” Oliver said softly to get her attention. Felicity started to turn slowly in his direction, but stopped when she noticed Laurel standing at the foot of her bed. “What is going on here?” Felicity croaked. “Why are you here?” Before Oliver could respond, Dig stormed into the room with the doctor on his heels.

“Miss Smoak.” The doctor came to stand on her left after Thea moved out of the way. “I’m glad you decided to wake up. My name is Mark Beller and I’m your doctor.” He added with a smile “How are you feeling?”

“I’m really confused.” She looked around the room. “What happened?”

“You were in a car accident.” Oliver answered blinking quickly at the sudden rush of moisture in his eyes. Felicity frowned. “I don’t remember anything.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” The doctor asked looking over her chart.

“I’m not sure…” Felicity sucked her teeth. “Tockman… he made my computers commit suici—“ she stopped abruptly looking wide eyed at her team and then at her doctor “-it must have been a dream.” she added quickly. 

“Felicity?” Oliver gasped and came closer to her side brushing her hair. “What are you talking about?” Felicity looked at him quizzically.

“I…I-I am” she slowly raised her hand and rubbed her forehead.  “I don’t-“

“Miss Smoak.” The doctor said calmly. “Let’s start with routine questions. What’s the date today?’

“I’m not…” Felicity rubbed her forehead again. “it’s winter, right?” she looked at them hopefully. “I don’t remember what day it is.”

“It’s alright. Can you remember the month?” Doctor Beller asked.

“February… maybe?” She looked at Diggle who breathed with relief.

“And the year?”

“2014.” she looked at her doctor again. Everyone in the room fell silent. The only sound came from the machine monitoring Felicity’s heartbeat. Felicity felt as Oliver suddenly removed his hand from hers. She looked at him and saw fear in his eyes. He took two steps away from her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked looking at everybody.

“It’s 2016, Miss Smoak.” Doctor Beller said calmly. “We’ll run some test and we’ll figure out what is causing your condition, Miss Smoak. It could be temporary memory loss caused by the accident and a two-day coma. Do you want to have a minute with your friends before CT scan?” Felicity nodded and doctor left the room.

 “I-” Felicity started. “Is it because of our night activities?” she looked towards Digg for help. “Oh!” she clasped her mouth and glanced at Thea and Laurel.

“We know, Felicity.” Thea answered slowly picking up on her sudden fear.

“So that explains what you guys doing here.” Felicity nodded. “Do we work together? Do I still help you?”

“Of course.” Diggle smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He glanced at Oliver and Felicity followed his gaze. He was staring at her, tick in his jaw, his eyebrows frowned, hands clasped tightly at his sides, not moving, and barely breathing.

“I’m sure it’s just temporary Oliver, you don’t have to worry.” She forced a smile on her face. “I’ll just have some brain scan or whatever… Oh… I will be able to see my brain. I never saw my brain. It’ll be interesting. Maybe they will let me keep the pictures…no that would be weird…I don’t want pictures. What I would do with them? It’s ridiculous idea. I had too much sleep.” She looked up and saw her friends standing in awkward silence. “Well I guess I can still make you pretty uncomfortable with my babbling.” She smiled. “Could you tell my doctor that I’m ready for the tests? I just want to get it over with. And you guys look terrible. You should go home and rest.” She looked at Oliver again. “C’mon, Oliver. I’m fine now. I’m sure you and Laurel have better things to do than sit here with me.” Oliver took shaky breath and closed his eyes taking another step back.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I just assumed you guys are together. You know, now that she knows your secret. Are you still with Sara?” Felicity added quickly misinterpreting Oliver’s reaction.

“Felicity…” Oliver whispered softly. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her pleadingly. “I...” He took deep breath. “I will go for your doctor.” He all but run out of the room.

 ==

Dig followed him. “Oliver!”

“Dig, DON’T!” he picked up his pace.

John took him by the arm and made him stop. “You need to come back there. You need to explain to her what’s going on.”

“She doesn’t remember the last 2 years, Diggle!” Oliver almost shouted. “How can I explain it to her? How can I even begin to explain it to her?” He looked at him hopelessly. “She thinks I’m still that broken person that I was years ago. And that I’m in love with Laurel or Sara.” he whispered faintly. “I don’t know what to do.” he ran hands down his face. “She doesn’t remember our time together, our house… She doesn’t even know that she’s engaged… to ME” He almost chuckled. “You know, I’ve always knew that I don’t deserve her. Me and her. It’s just unbelievable. She shouldn’t even sacrifice second of her life for me. But for some miraculous reason she love-“ he felt moisture in his eyes. “-loved me.”

“Man… If you really think that she didn’t love you those two years ago you are even more stupid than I thought.” Diggle shook his head.

“It’s not the same, and you know that. She had a crush on me, maybe even loved me in some capacity. But it wasn’t the same for her back then. Not after I told her… and then with Sara… And things I’ve done those two years ago… she didn’t love me then, not like she do now- like she did.” Oliver lifted his head quickly. “If she thinks that Tockman just now blew up her computers… you know how she felt back then.” Oliver hid his face in both of his hands. “She thinks that she’s just my EA and I love another woman” he whispered. “I need to find her doctor.”

“Oliver!” Diggle shouted once more, but Oliver just walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	7. Felicity's in hospital... (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the response was unbelievable. I didn't expect this. You guys are amazing and I thank you, everyone of you, for comments and messages.  
> I decided to give it a shot and write a multi-chapter. Here's second chapter. I will be posting next chapters in separate work. Link here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4864475/chapters/11148833  
> I already posted chapter 3 so check it out if you like the story.  
> Once again thanks for reading. Hope you will enjoy this story.  
> ***  
> No beta, so any mistakes are mine, and I'm so sorry!

It’s been almost two hours since she woke up and Oliver was pacing Felicity’s hospital room, waiting.  After CT scan, she was shuffled back and forth for additional tests. Although Oliver was always in the room waiting for her, he barley talk to her. He was determined to find out everything there is to know about amnesia. Thea and Laurel helped to research names of the best psychologist and doctors with expertise in that particular field, and Oliver harassed every one of them by the phone.

“Are you sure you want me here for this?” Diggle ask from his chair in the corner.

Oliver sighed and contemplated. “No. But 2 years ago you were closer to her than me, and I’m not sure how she’ll react to all of this.”

“Well, she’s pretty calm about it so far.” Diggle noticed.

They didn’t tell her much since she woke up. She had many questions, like always, but Oliver was determined to research her condition before they tell her anything. For now, Felicity knew that Thea and Laurel were working with them, Roy decided to go away, and Sara came back to League of Assassins. Oliver also decided to tell her that she was no longer his EA, but she still worked at the company.

“She’s probably in denial.” Oliver shook his head. “If she can’t accept the fact that she forgot last 2 years, how could she ever believe me that we are in love AND engaged?” Oliver pinch the bridge of his nose.

“It’s just temporary. I’m sure she’ll be fine in few days.” Diggle assured.

“Let’s not talk about this.” He looked at his friend. “Did you find out who had connected Felicity the day of the accident?”

“No. We are still in the dark on that one. We’ve analyzed her voicemail hundred times. Whoever made her so angry didn’t leave any trace. There is nothing on her phone records, no camera footage from the office, and nobody saw anything.”

“What about Jerry?”

“She sent him home early. He had some hot date apparently.”

Oliver sighed. “How is that possible?”

“Maybe that doesn’t have anything to do with her accident…”

“I need to be sure, Diggle. Now more than ever.”

“Wait…You don’t think that this has something to do with her memory loss, do you?”

Oliver looked hesitantly at Diggle.

“I’ve talk with some doctors, and there are few reasons for memory loss. One of them, the most possible I think, is post-traumatic amnesia. They said that memories from before the trauma are often completely lost, partly due to the psychological repression. But Felicity was in so much more stressful situations than that accident. I mean the Count, Slade, not to mention that last summer she believed I left her to die.” Oliver rubbed his neck with one hand. ”So what else could cause severe stress? She never left me that angry and scared voicemail. She sounded just like that time in dungeon in Nanda Parbat. Something had happened in that office before she left the building.” He look determined. “I just need to find out what.”

“I was thinking…” Diggle started. “Whoever talked with her that afternoon, knew his way through Palmer Tech security system. Felicity personally upgraded their firewalls, so whoever wiped everything from the system had to be at least as talented as she is.”

“So we need to find someone with the same skill set as hers.” Oliver added.

“I will contact Lyla, maybe A.R.G.U.S has someone like this in their database.” Diggle got up from his chair.

“Thank you.” Oliver managed a small smile. Dig reached out and clasped Oliver's shoulder squeezing gently. “No problem, man. I’ll be right back.”

Oliver went to the window. He put one hand on the cold glass, dropping his head and sighing heavily. After few minutes he heard the door open.

“That was fast.” He said turning his head.

“Really? It didn’t seem that fast to me.” Felicity said tiredly while nurse pushed her in the wheelchair to the bed and help her out of it.

“How are you feeling?” Oliver asked softly when the nurse left the room.

“Not bad-” She paused, not looking at him.

“You can tell me anything, Felicity. You know that.” Oliver smiled and walked to her slowly.

“We are still friends, aren’t we?” Felicity smiled at him brightly.

“Of course we are.”

Felicity bit her lip, contemplating on something. “I’m scared.” She whispered. “Everything is different now. Although you didn’t tell me much, I can see that something is wrong. You look differently at me, and I don’t know how I’m supposed to act now. I have so many questions that nobody wants to answer.” She took a breath. “I mean, I know logically, that my memory loss it’s just temporary, at least that’s what the doctor said to me when I cornered him in CT scan room. I’m sure it will take another few days or so. I’m very smart, you know.” She looked at him with those big blue eyes. “My brain is too smart for amnesia. I went to MIT. I cannot lose my memories.” She dropped her eyes. “But with every passing moment I’m starting to lose my patience… and well… maybe freaking out a little bit?” she bit her lip again while her hands gather fistfuls of blue, hospital sheet.

“Felicity” Oliver slowly took her hand in his, and took a big breath. “I will answer your every question.”

“Really? Oh thank God.” She smiled. “It will be interesting. For once, broody Oliver will have to talk more than I.” she teased him with a smile, but Oliver looked at her like she just slapped him.

“Sorry.” She whispered.

“It’s ok.” He cleared his throat. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything, of course. Did you catch Slade? I mean, I’m sure you did, but how? Did he do something awful? Did I beat Tockman? What I actually do in your company now? Are you still the CEO? Is your mom the mayor? How did you tell Thea about the Arrow? By the way, I’m still shocked that you are ok with her running around fighting bad guys.”

“That’s all?”

“No. But for now it will do. The rest I will ask Dig, so don’t worry I want torture you for long.” She added with small smile.

“The rest?” he frowned.

“Yeah. You know, like personal stuff. I’m sure I’m not dating anyone, because well, nobody “new” is here. But stuff about where I live or what my new favorite TV show is, you know things like that. I can ask Dig. Oh- wait! I’m still close friends with him, right? I didn’t think about that, just assumed-“

“You are still close friends” Oliver interrupted. “And I can answer your every question.” He clench his fists. “So… Yes, we’ve caught Slade. You’ve helped a lot with that actually. Yes, he did some awful things but it’s not the question that needs to be answer right now-” Felicity opened her mouth to say something. “Just trust me.” She nodded, so Oliver continued. “You’ve outsmarted Tockman, and saved Sara’s life while doing so.” He saw big smile on Felicity’s face, and he paused trying to collect his thoughts. “You are the CEO of Palmer Technologies, previously known as Queen Consolidated.” He waited for her reaction.

She frowned, and after few seconds said “What? You must be joking… How?”

“It’s really long story. But I’ve lost the company, Ray Palmer bought it, and made you VP. Last summer, he made you a new owner.” He dropped his eyes. “You two were close.”

“Oh. Wow. This is not what I expected.” She gulped. “I have so much more questions now, and I didn’t think it was possible.” She rubbed her forehead.

“We don’t have to do this now.” Oliver added quickly.

“No. I want to know everything. I hate mysteries. They bug me.”

He chuckled softly. “I know.”

“So continue, please.”

“There is something.” Oliver started, not looking at her. “That will be hard to believe. I just want you to know that I’m here. That I’m your friend, you know that. You must know that. So please trust me.” He looked up at her finally, blue eyes boring into hers. He looked so earnest and sounded so sincere, and Felicity nodded.

“We are together. Romantically, I mean.” He said not taking his eyes from her. Oliver held his breath and waited.

“What?” Felicity frowned.

“We are a couple.” Oliver clarified.

Felicity took couple of shallow breathes. “Since when?”

“17 months ago we went on our first date.” He started slowly. “It was complicated at first. But we are together-together for almost a year now.”  He squeezed her hand and Felicity dropped her eyes to look at their hands. “There is more?” he added.

“More?” she whispered so softly that he almost didn’t hear it.

“Yes. We are living together now. And-“ He took shaky breath, taking one step closer to Felicity. “I proposed to you week ago.” his voice softened “and you said yes.”

Felicity just looked at him with wide eyes. Not saying anything, just staring. Oliver could practically see the wheels turning in her head. With every passing second Oliver grew more and more nervous, if that was even possible in this situation.

“Felicity… please say something” he plead.

 “I-“ he knew she was trying to gather the thoughts in her head into words. “I need-“

“Whatever it is… just tell me what you need.” She looked at him with disbelief, blinking rapidly.

“I need mint chocolate chip ice cream” She finally said. “Do they still exist? I’m sure they still exist, right? It’s been only two years. Two years. 24 months, merely. Just because my life’s changed, dramatically I must add, doesn’t mean that they’ve stopped producing chocolate chip ice cream-“ Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder, massaging it lightly.

“I will bring you the ice cream.” Oliver reached out to cup her cheek, but stopped in midair. “I will just ask Dig to wait with you, ok?” Felicity gulped looking at his chest, not his eyes, and nodded.

Oliver managed the small smile and left the room. He closed the door behind him quietly, took few steps, and slammed his fist into the opposite wall. He clenched his jaw and put his forehead on the wall breathing heavily.

“Oliver?” Dig asked behind him.

Oliver just turn his head to the side. “I’m fine” he assured. “Just go to her. I don’t want her to be alone, right now.” He pushed himself from the wall and walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I would love to hear from you.  
> Next chapter here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4864475/chapters/11148935  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	8. Drugged/bitchy Laurel and VERY UNHAPPY Oliver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel gets drugged during a mission. She says some things to Felicity and Oliver. He is definitely NOT happy.  
> Sorry to every Laurel fan, I was in a mood for bitchy Black Canary, so yeah. You’ve been warned.  
> Set at the beginning of Season 4, when John is still angry with Oliver. (So around episode 1 and 2 :) )  
> Hope you will enjoy it. Let me know what you think.  
> No beta, so any mistakes are mine, and I'm so sorry!

“Your ass looks amazing in those pants.” Laurel said walking into the lair.

Oliver stood next to Felicity in his Green Arrow suit, one hand on her desk and the other on her waist. At the comment both of them turned their heads.

“She’s been drugged.” John informed. He grabbed Laurel’s arm as she made a move towards Oliver. “I told her to not go in alone. But lately-” Diggle looked at Thea who passed him.”-nobody is listening to me.”

“You could have called Olie and he would probably listen to you.” Thea shrugged and placed the bow on the nearest table. “Just look at him.” Thea pointed at Oliver. “He even wears this suit to flirt with Felicity.”

“Felicity and I.” he began “We have a new lead on the Ghosts. I was waiting for you to check it out.” Oliver explained.

“Maybe this is obvious, but aren’t we supposed to be worrying about Laurel?” Felicity asked. “I mean considering the past…” she added quietly.

“You can say it. I am recovering alcoholic.” Laurel crossed her arms. “Not that someone like you could understand that. I bet the only bad thing that ever happened to you was when Olie left you. You cried for months because of that, right?”

“Laurel.” Oliver warned and Laurel snorted. “What is this drug?” he asked Diggle.

“Not sure. We would have to test her blood.”

“She went to check that club and apparently there was something in the air.” Thea clarified.

“Remember when we used to go to clubs?” Laurel asked seductively.

Oliver ignored her. “Test her blood, John. We need to know what’s in her system.”

“We don’t have equipment to do that.”

“Besides, I don’t think it’s anything serious.” Thea chipped in. “There were tons of people in the club. It should leave her system soon enough.”

“Well, if you change your mind, we do have equipment.” Felicity pointed at the machine on the next table. “I’ve added few gadgets to the lair. You guys were really lacking in that department.”

“Of course. You destroy everything.” Laurel freed herself from Diggle’s grip and made one step towards Felicity. “Because of you, we were without him-“ she pointed at Oliver “-in the filed for 5 months. We could have taken down far more criminals. But you are selfish, little-“

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Oliver stepped forward, blocking Laurel from taking any more steps towards Felicity. “You need to calm down, _now_.” He looked at Diggle. “Do you have anything down here that can help get this drug out of her system?” he asked.

“YOU can help me get this out of my system.” Laurel licked her lip and reached out to ran her index finger over Oliver’s chest.

“Oh My God.” Thea said with disgust. “What’s wrong with her? She was fine on our way over. She even drove her bike!”

Oliver grabbed Laurel by the wrist and looked at Diggle. “John, test her blood. Please.”

“You can do that if you want” Laurel said. “You don’t have to worry about her.” She pointed at Felicity with her chin. “It’s not like we are going to have sex here, on the floor. You are more impressive in bed. Although if you want-“

“Laurel c’mon.” Diggle interrupted grabbing her by the arm. While he was pulling her away, she snatched one arrow from Oliver’s quiver.

“Laurel what are you- “ but before Diggle could finish, Laurel threw the arrow in Felicity’s direction.

“FELICITY!” Oliver shouted when he saw the arrow sticking out of Felicity’s side. In one second Oliver was kneeling before her, pressuring the wound, Diggle pinned Laurel to the wall, and Thea ran to get a stretcher.

“Felicity, look at me.” Oliver whispered cupping her cheek. “I need to move you to the table, ok?” Felicity nodded silently, taking quick breaths and trying not to scream. “You are going to be fine, it’s just a flesh wound.” Oliver assured. “Ok, up!” he picked her up. Felicity hid her face in Oliver’s neck, gritting her teeth.  Few drops of tears trailed down her cheeks and disappeared in Green Arrow suit.

“Done.” He said after carefully placing her on the stretcher. “You’re doing amazing, honey.” He smiled tightly, brushing hair away from her face.

“OH C’MON, Oliver!” Laurel shouted. “Don’t act like you’ve changed. I know you still want to fuck or kill everything that moves. You don’t have to hide away from me. I understand now. You can be yourself around me. I know what that life does to people. Just leave her and you will be free.”

“GET. HER. OUT. OF. HERE.” Oliver bellowed over his shoulder. “Not you, John.” He said through clenched teeth when Diggle budged. ”I need you here. Thea, you go.” Thea nodded and moved towards Laurel. “Don’t let her in here.” Oliver added angrily. “I won’t be responsible for what happens.”

 

**_1 hour later_ **

Felicity was still lying on the stretcher. John finished patching her up half an hour ago, and now they were alone in the lair. “Can we go now? I’m feeling fine.” Felicity turned her head and smiled.

“It’s because you are on the painkillers right now.” Oliver answered. He was sitting in the chair next to her, his head propped on one hand and the other was playing with her hair.  

“Are you still very mad?” Felicity asked quietly. “It’s really difficult to focus on anything right now, so it’s really hard for me to read you.”

Oliver sighed. ‘Yes. I’m… _mad_. I would use different word, though.” He moved from playing with her hair to softly brushing her cheek.  

“It’s just a drug, Oliver.” She tried.

“You’re on drugs right now.” He argued.

“It’s different.”

“Is it?” he lifted his brows. Felicity bit her lip and looked at the ceiling.

Oliver sighed. “I didn’t know she felt that way. I had really no idea. I knew that something was wrong, but I never thought… I left my guard down, and now-“

“Please stop.” Felicity interrupted. “It’s not your fault.” She smiled at him. “And I’m the brain in this relationship, so you should believe me.”

“You’re high right now. So I don’t know if this rule still applies in this situation.” Oliver teased.

“It still applies!” she argued.

Oliver felt as his tension eased. So he smiled, got up and whispered against her lips “Ok.” kissing her chastely.

“Does this mean we can go home now?” Felicity asked fluttering her eyelashes.

“Do I have any chance to convince you to sleep here?” he asked running his hand down her side.

“No.”

“Even if I brought you your favorite pillow and blanket?” he asked hopefully.

“No.”

“Even if I brought you mint chip ice cream?”

“We have 2 pints in our freezer at the loft. And I’m going to eat one of them when we come back.”

Oliver sighed. “Fine. Just don’t make any sudden movements and be careful, ok?”

“Ok.” She smiled brightly. “Can we stop by the toy store and buy one, BIG, pink and grey, stuffed rabbit?”

Oliver froze in place and lifted his eyebrows in question.

“I don’t know why. I just feel like it will help.” Felicity stared into the distance. “And some marshmallows. I want to make s’mores in our fire place. Pink marshmallows. They need to match the rabbit.”

Oliver laughed and he reached out to capture her lips with his. “Of course” he brushed her nose with his. “Ready?” Felicity smiled and nodded.

 

 

**_Next morning._ **

It was 8 in the morning on Saturday, Oliver was awake for 3 hours now. Normally he would go running, make Felicity breakfast and then drag her back to the bedroom for 2 or 3 rounds of hot sex to celebrate the beginning of the weekend.

But this morning was different. Felicity was fast asleep because of the painkillers, and he had no intention to disturb her rest. So he lay beside her, just watching the rise and fall of her chest. It was enough for him. He could do that for the entire day. But around 7 am. he got a call from Thea who said that the drug left Laurel’s system and she remembers everything. Apparently she wants to come over to apologize. Oliver snorted at the thought of that. “That’s not happening.” He said quietly and brushed Felicity’s arm. “Definitely not this weekend, at least.”.

To be entirely honest he wasn’t sure if he could face Laurel and not make her pay for what she did. He knew she was under the drug, but the problem is he can’t live without Felicity, and Laurel tried to kill her. So he needs time to cool off, and he definitely needs some alone time with Felicity.

He pulled the engagement ring out of his sweatpants pocket. He began to turn the ring between his fingers. _It’s not the right time. Stop considering it! She was hit with an arrow. She will be on painkillers for next couple of days. You can’t do that now. It’s not romantic. It’s not what she deserves._

When Felicity stirred in her sleep he quickly hid the ring back in his pocket. She turned on her good side to face him and sighed. Oliver smiled at sight of her peaceful face. He kissed her on the forehead and put his head near hers.  He fell asleep soon after.

***

The doorbell woke him on one hour later. He groaned and got up after kissing Felicity’s temple.

“Olie? Are you here?” He heard Thea’s voice through the door.

“Yeah, Speedy. Coming.” He ran to the door and opened it.  “What the hell is this?” he growled when he saw Laurel standing  next to Thea.

“Olie-“ Laurel began.

“No, you need to leave now. I can’t do this now.” He started closing the door.

“Wait!” Laurel blocked the door. “We need to talk.”

“You don’t want to talk to me right now. Believe me.” He griped the handle of the door so hard that it made his knuckles white.

“Olie, maybe if you allow Laurel to apologize now, it will make easier to move past it.” Thea offered.

“Why do you take part in this, Thea?” Oliver demanded.

“I just want things to get back to normal, as soon as possible.” Thea admitted, looking down on her shoes.

Oliver looked up, took a big breath and fixed his eyes on Laurel. “I won’t let you in. Not now, not tomorrow. And probably not for the next couple of days.”

Laurel opened her mouth to protest. “I’m not finished.” He growled. “I won’t let you in because what I really want to do now is hurt you really bad, and I know I shouldn’t to that. So you need to stay away from me and Felicity. I trusted you. Felicity trusted you.” He shook his head. “I know you were drugged. I know that. But what you did is not something that I can forget easily. Felicity probably already forgave you. But let’s not kid ourselves, she’s better than any of us. And that is why I love her so much. I don’t know how much of what you said yesterday is true, but I love Felicity. She’s the love of my life and I will marry her one day. I won’t ever cheat on her and I’ll try very hard to be the man she deserves to be with. That’s all I have to say right now. Don’t come here unless we invite you.” He turned to Thea. “You can stay or leave.”

“I will go. I see you want to be alone with Felicity.”

“Yes. And we will take few days off from crime fighting.” He nodded to his sister and spare one glance in Laurel’s direction. He could see unshed tears in her eyes.  

He closed the door and went back to Felicity. On his way over, he grabbed pink, stuffed rabbit from the sofa in the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you.  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	9. Jealous/bitchy Laurel and Olicity engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: LL gets Jealous and bitchy when Olicity announces their engagement  
> This is not a sequel to the previous drabble. And this is not a Laurel friendly fic, obviously. So you have been warned.  
> Nevertheless, enjoy!  
> Set sometime after the mid-season finale (Season 4).  
> No beta, so any mistakes are mine, and I'm so sorry!

“Are you running for President now?” Laurel asked when Oliver and Felicity entered the loft.

Oliver’s grin disappeared from his face and he frowned. “Hmm?”

“The last time you told us to gather in one place, saying you have a big announcement to make, you informed us that you were running for Mayor. So now that you won… are you planning to run the whole country?” she chuckled.

“No.” he almost rolled his eyes. “That’s not why we invited you here.”

“Yeah. Ollie, about that. Could you not summon us, and then make us wait for you?” Thea looked at the watch. “I have a date tonight.”

“Yeah, and I have a toddler at home. So hurry up, man.” Diggle added.

“Guys, could you just… stop talking for one moment?” Oliver almost plead. He paused, trying to collect his thoughts. “Felicity and I…” he looked into her eyes, his voice softening and his arm tightening around her waist. “We are engaged. I proposed to her today and she said yes.”

“OH MY GOD!” Thea gasped.

Felicity grinded, placing her head on Oliver’s shoulder.

“FINALLY!” Thea ran to her brother and his fiancée, and hugged them both as tightly as she could. “I thought this would never happen!” She released them from her hold. “For a badass vigilante, you’re a big chicken in your private life.” She teased him.

Oliver chuckled, shaking his head. “Thank you, Speedy. That means a lot.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“Now I can finally call you sister!” she turned to Felicity, hugging her one more time. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you.” Felicity beamed. “Oliver has told me about your ideas for the proposal. I must say that thing with a mysterious, computer virus, was a good one. I would have so much fun with breaking that code.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Thea said triumphantly. “See!” she pointed at Oliver and he snorted. “So how did you do it?”

“I went with my instincts. It was very traditional.” He kissed Felicity on the temple.

“Did he went on one knee?” Thea asked excitedly.

“Oh, yeah. It was quite a moment. Big, bad vigilante by night and powerful Mayor by day- on his knees, in this amazing suit.” She patted him on the chest and kissed him lightly. “It was beautiful.” she whispered against his lips.

“Ok, you two. Let me congratulate you, and then we will leave you alone.” Diggle came up. “I’m so happy for you guys.” he hugged Oliver. “Congratulations, man.”

“Thank you, John.”

When Diggle moved towards Felicity, Oliver looked at Laurel. Once their eyes met she shifted uncomfortably and quickly put a smile on her face.

“Congratulations.” She said walking to him slowly. “I must say, it’s quite a shock.” She hugged him briefly. “Ollie and marriage.” She shook her head. “I didn’t think those two things can mix.”

“You know I’m not that person anymore, Laurel.” He shrugged happily.

“Oh, I can see that.” She nodded. “Your mother would be proud.”

He blinked surprised. “Thank you.”

She smiled tightly and turned to Felicity. “It’s a big ring, huh?” she pointed at her finger. “It’s very beautiful, congratulations.” She added.

Felicity looked briefly at Oliver, who was now frowning at Laurel. “Emmm… thank you, Laurel.”

She nodded. “I was supposed to meet with my father, so if you excuse me.” She headed towards the door.

“Laurel!” Oliver called.

Laurel stopped in her tracks. She didn’t turn around.

“Are you ok?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be? Just really need to run.” She walked to the door. “Congratulations.” she said over her shoulder and left the apartment.  

When the elevator’s door closed behind her, she felt tears streaming down her cheek. She quickly brushed them away and took few big breathes.

The ring of her phone broke the painful silence. She looked at the screen to see an unknown number.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hello, Miss Lance. I have a proposition for you.”

“Who is this?” she frowned.

“Damien Darhk.”

Laurel swallowed hard. “What do you want from me?” she growled.

“I have something of yours and I want to trade it for something more valuable.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” She clenched her fists.

“I have your father.” Laurel felt as ice slid down her spine. “I would suggests to not inform anyone about that. Especially not our beloved Mayor.”

Laurel looked at the camera on the ceiling of the elevator. “What do you want?” she hissed.

“Your father was supposed to give me an important information, but he failed. So I need to change my approach, obviously. That’s way… I’m going to kill your father-“

“Don’t you DARE!” she interrupted him, shouting.

“Mind your tone, Miss Lance. Remember who you’re talking to. You saw what I have done, and what I’m capable of. So don’t underestimate me. You can still save your father’s life. All I need is the name and location of a person that the Green Arrow loves.”

“I don’t know who the Green Arrow is.” She said as calmly as she could.

“DON’T. LIE. TO. ME. I know that you work with him, _Black Canary._ We’re playing this cat and mouse game for three months now. It was very entertaining at first, but I’m bored now. I need him gone. So either you will tell me where I can find a person that the Green Arrow loves. Or you will say goodbye to your father. And I can promise you, he _will_ suffer.”

Laurel looked at the elevator button with Oliver’s floor on it.

“I’m waiting, Miss Lance.”

She licked her lips and said. “Felicity Smoak. She’s the CEO of Palmer Tech.”

“Thank you very much, Miss Lance.” Darhk said with satisfaction in his voice. “You’ve just saved your father’s life. I will free him once I take Miss Smoak. I wish you a very _nice_ evening.” He hang up.

***

“Oliver?! What’s going on?” Diggle stormed into the lair. “What did you mean by _Felicity’s gone_?”

Oliver was gripping the railing of Felicity’s station. His head was down, and Diggle could feel the rage radiating from him.

“He took her, Diggle.” Oliver said deadly. “He took her in the middle of a day. He just walked into HER office and he just took her. In HER own company.” He almost chuckled.

“Who?” Diggle asked.

“Damien Darhk.” He looked at him with cold eyes. “He left a note for the Green Arrow.”

“What note?”

Before Oliver could answer, the elevator door opened and Thea with Laurel entered the lair.

“We are here!” Thea ran to her brother.

“What’s the situation?” Laurel asked standing next to Diggle, and crossing her arms.

“What happened to Felicity?” Thea asked squeezing Oliver’s forearm.

Oliver took a big breath and looked at the celling. “Palmer Tech. will announce that their CEO was kidnapped. The announcement should happened-“ he looked at a monitor on the wall that displayed time . “-it just ended.” He sighed. ”I don’t know where she is. She had a tracker in her industrial pricing- just in case something were to happen to her- but the tracker. doesn’t. work.” He pushed himself of the railing and started pacing before Felicity’s computers. 

“So what are Damien’s demands?” Laurel asked.

Oliver stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t tell you that _he_ kidnapped her.”

Laurel looked away briefly. “Well, obviously that’s him. He wants to take you down, right? So he kidnapped the one you love.”

Oliver inhaled. “Right.” he cleared his throat. “She was taken about 1 hour ago by the Ghosts. Darhk left a note on her desk for me, saying that I should surrender, die, or start working for him. The choice is mine.” He laughed darkly. “I have 24 hours to make a decision, otherwise I will never see her again.”

“Is there any camera footage from her office?” Diggle asked.

“Yes. I ran everything through Felicity’s programs. So far nothing came out.” He answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Laurel’s phone broke the silence. She looked at the screen and turn it off.

“Who’s that?” Thea asked.  

“Some guy.” She dismissed it. “So, what’s the plan?” Laurel asked quickly.

Oliver started pacing again. “We need to hit the streets. There must be something out there.”

“I will call Lyla. Maybe A.R.G.U.S will help us.”

Oliver nodded and walked to his Green Arrow suit to change.

“Ollie?” Thea called looking at the monitor.

“What?”

“Captain Lance is here.” She pointed at the screen with camera footage from campaign office. “I think he wants to come in.”

“He’s probably just looking for me.” Laurel offered, already walking to the elevator.

“No, let him in, Thea. We could use his help. You, Laurel” he pointed at her “go change. We need to check every location where the Ghosts might be hiding. There’s no holding back this time.” He added coldly. 

“Ok, he’s in the elevator. I’m going to gear up.” Thea announced, coming down from the platform.

“Is my daughter here?!” Lance bellowed, stepping out of the elevator.

“Dad.” Laurel warned.

“What did you do, Laurel?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” he walked to her.

“I saved your life.” She crossed her arms.

“What were you thinking!? How could you do this?!”

“What’s going on?” Diggle interrupted.

“Damien Darhk” Lance began and Oliver froze in place while taking off his suit from the glass case. “He let me go, in exchange for the name.”

“What name?” Thea asked.

Lance looked at the Oliver’s back. “The name of the person that the Green Arrow loves.”

Oliver snapped his head around to look at Lance.

“He threaten to kill me.” He explained. “I’m so sorry.” He added apologetically.

Oliver’s chest constricted and he looked at Laurel. “You’ve told him about Felicity?” he took one step closer to her. “You’ve told _Damien Darhk_ about Felicity?” he took one more step. “You’ve handed her to him like a piece of _meat_?”

“I saved my father’s life” she shifted, tensing her muscles. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for my family.”

“Felicity IS family!” Thea argued.

Laurel snorted. “She’s not MY family, and just because she wears Moria’s ring, doesn’t mean she’s _yours_. Moria despised her. It just shows how much you both knew your own mother.”

“Laurel how could you do that?” Lance asked in disbelief. “You’ve sentenced an innocent girl to death!”

“She’s not innocent, father! She’s just like us!” Laurel bellowed.

In a split second, Oliver pushed Laurel to the wall and pined her to the concrete surface. “She’s nothing like us. She’s nothing like YOU!” he tighten his hold on her arm and Laurel cried out in pain.

“Oliver let her go!” Diggle tried to pull him away from her. “We need to focus! We can’t do this right now. Felicity needs you.”

Oliver released her from his hold and took few steps back. “Why did you do it?” he berated.

Laurel massaged her shoulder and glowered at him. “I told you, I wanted to save my father’s life.”

“Your father can take care of himself!” Oliver shouted. “He knew the stakes when he decided to work with Damien! What YOU did may cost Felicity’s life. And you better pray it’ll not come to it.” He pointed at her. “Or I swear to God-“

“WHAT? You will kill me?” she fired back. “ _Please_. Don’t kid yourself! After everything we went through I know that down there you still love me, and you won’t hurt me. Don’t pretend like you can have a normal life. You can’t _play house_ with your _tech support_ and do what we do at night. That doesn’t work that way! And I can see how much you enjoy working with me out there, in the field. I see the rush in your eyes, when we fight together. We’re a team. We trust each other. Open your eyes, Oliver! It was always about us! We’ve been through too much for it to be any other way.”

Oliver moved to stand face to face with Laurel. With a stoic face and cold voice, he said. “I will never forgive you for what you did to Felicity, to my _fiancée_.”

“Oh grow up, Ollie! Do you really think that your mother would be happy if she knew where her ring is right now? Do you remember who she wanted you to marry?” she snapped.

Oliver’s jaw clamped shut as he shot her a look of utter contempt. Before he could launch himself at her again, Diggle stepped between them. “Calm down” Diggle ordered, holding Oliver’s arms. “Think about Felicity, Oliver. She needs you now. Stop wasting time!”

And just like that Oliver went very still, so still that Laurel didn’t think it was humanly possible. For a few, very long seconds he didn’t say anything, and no one in the lair dared to say anything.

Oliver looked towards Lance. “Where. Is. Darhk?” He asked emotionless.

“He’s-“ but before Lance could finish, the elevator’s door opened one more time, and Felicity stepped into the lair.

Oliver blinked. His fists loosened, and tension eased. Suddenly all the other things didn’t matter. He just saw her. Just her. Standing before him. Alive and safe.

“Oliver…” she whispered shakily.

He freed himself from Diggle’s hold and ran to her. “Felicity” he choked out, hugging her tightly. “What… How?” he looked at her, brushing her hair and cheeks, and looking for any sign of injury. When he didn’t find any, he kissed her forehead and then her lips.

“What happened?” he asked one more time, his forehead falling down onto hers.

“We have a problem.” She pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes.

“What is it? How did you escape him?”

“I didn’t. He let me go.”

Oliver frowned.

“How is that possible?” Diggle came to stand next to her.

She looked at him and gulped. “He was ordered to let me go, unharmed. The news about my kidnapping reached the leader of H.I.V.E.” she looked at Oliver. “He ordered Damien to let me go.”

“What? Why?” Lance interjected.

Oliver frowned. “What are you not telling me?” he reached a finger to smooth the crease between her eyebrows.

She bit her lip. “The leader of H.I.V.E. is my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write a sequel to the previous drabble, but it just wasn’t good enough... So I’ve settled for this prompt. I hope you liked it… Let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you!  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	10. Felicity vs. Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drabble, inspired by the promo/stills (ep. 406) and Laurel’s “It's like looking for a needle in a city of haystacks”.  
> As you guys see, I’m in a very weird writing mood. So yeah, it’s another anti-Laurel fic. She really annoys me lately…   
> Nevertheless, enjoy!   
> No beta, so any mistakes are mine, and I'm so sorry!

“It's like looking for a needle in a city of haystacks” Laurel asserted with crossed arms. “And the city of haystacks belongs to Damien Darhk.”

Felicity looked up from the computer. Her high ponytail was anything but perfect. Strands of hair were falling out, and her eyes were red from the lack of sleep. But she looked determined and focused on the task. “You don’t have to go there, if you don’t want to.” She said with dead voice.

“Hey, I just want to make sure that we’ll come back alive.” she frowned.

Felicity stood up abruptly and made her way to the other side of her computer station. “We went over this plan many times, Laurel. I’ve memorized all the blueprints, I know all the exits, AND we know in which room Ray is held.” She sat down to type something quickly. After few seconds, she looked at Laurel over her shoulder. “So, again, if you don’t want to rescue him, you can sit here or go home.”

“I’m not leaving my sister alone.” Laurel said coldly. “And you need to take a break.”

“ _Don’t_. Tell me. _What_. To do.” Felicity warned in a cold whisper and everybody in the lair fell dead silent.

“Felicity…” Oliver came up to her and massaged her back with one hand. “We are going to rescue him. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried about that. I know we will rescue him. I just don’t have time to talk about this plan over and over again. He has been keeping Ray like a pet, for almost 7 months. We have to go before Darhk finds out what we are planning.”

“You mean, WE have to go. You will just tag along with your friend.” Laurel interrupted. “Do you even realize how much more difficult this will be for us? To protect you guys, and fight of Damien’s men?”

“Laurel” Oliver silenced her with one finger.

“I can’t believe that YOU are ok with her coming with us.” Laurel looked at him with disbelief. “She can’t fight. And her computer skills won’t save her from the Ghosts.”

“We can’t do this without Felicity and Curtis. Diggle will be with them while the rest of us will create a distraction, just like we’ve decided.”

“This is too risky.” She said with exasperation.

“Laurel” Felicity began, not looking up from the computer screen. “I don’t have time to repeat or explain this plan for the tenth time. So if you have a problem with basic understating of the mission, you should really rethink this whole vigilante thing.” Felicity looked at the team. “We have to leave in the next 30 minutes. Curtis will be waiting at the Palmer Tech. with the device.”

“Am I really the only one that has a problem with this plan?!” Laurel asked the team. “It’s basically the suicide mission! We can barely defeat the Ghosts. And now, we want to fight Damien Darhk? We need to rethink this plan.” She turned to look at Felicity. “You’re too close to this, emotionally. Just because he’s your ex-boyfriend doesn’t mean we all have to happily jump in and risk our lives.“

“STOP!” Felicity stood up from her chair. “You really should stop talking _right now_.”

“You need to look at this objectively, Felicity. This mission is too risky.”

Felicity looked at the clock and then at the ceiling, sighing heavily.

“Laurel we can’t do this right now.” Diggle interjected, loading the magazine into the gun. “Everyone knows the plan, everybody else agreed. We have to do this today, it’s our window. If you don’t want to go, you can stay.”

“Yes, and the rest of us needs to move. Now.” Oliver nodded to Diggle, and squeezed Felicity’s hand.

“You’re out of your mind.” Laurel shook her head.

“Get out.” Felicity said coldly. “If you’re going to stand here and waste our time then just get out.”

“I’m not leaving my sister alone.” Laurel looked at Sara. “Why are you joining them? You’re not ready for this, Sara.”

“Ray is a friend. He helped save the city.” Sara stated.

“Yeah, and thanks to him we can afford these sweet toys.” Thea added, picking up a new set of exploding arrows. 

Laurel sighed. “Sara, you don’t even know him. He’s not your friend.”

“But Felicity is.” She shrugged.

“Why are you so stubborn? You just came back to life, and now you want to just jump back into the fight. Felicity isn’t thinking straight, and she doesn’t care about the consequences.“

“Don’t you dare.” Felicity warned. “You have no right to lecture me. Not after what you did. What you’ve been doing for the past couple of weeks.”

“That was different. Sara is my sister, and I was saving her. You are trying to get us _all_ killed ”

“I really don’t have time to explain to you how wrong is your logic. Actually, there’s no logic in what you do…” she picked up her tablet and walked down the stairs from her station. “But I’m not _you_ ” Felicity stood in front of her. “ _I know_ the risk of this mission, and what’s even more important I’m prepared for every scenario. And if anything goes wrong, I will take full responsibility, and I will not be blaming anyone for my mistakes. So don’t worry.”

“How dare you.” Laurel took one step closer to Felicity and crossed her arms again. “You act like you are so perfect and so smart but-“

“I’m not perfect, but I AM smart. Very smart, actually. So if I say that there’s 86% chance that the mission will be successful then you should believe me. And frankly we had more dangerous and less thought-out missions than this one.”

“There is still 14% chance that this won’t work.” Laurel said angrily.

“Yeah, well… what you did to Sara shouldn’t work at all. But hey, what do I know, right? It’s not like you didn’t think that one through.” Felicity raised her hand when Laurel opened her mouth. “Let me stop you right there. I don’t have time or a whiteboard to visually demonstrate to you how badly you screwed up. So if you still don’t get it, it’s not my problem. I have more important things to do right now.”

“So now that we’ve wasted enough time…” Felicity looked at the whole team. “Everybody is ready to go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... how did I do? Let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you!   
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:   
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	11. Brainwashed Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble inspired by upcoming mid-season finale.  
> I just had this idea in my head today… so here it goes! Hope you will enjoy it!  
> No beta, so any mistakes are mine, and I'm so sorry!

It’s been 5 days, 18 hours, and 32 minutes.

Every passing minute was like a deep, painful cut on his body.

Felicity was gone.

Taken.

By Damien Darhk.

 

There was nothing else he could do… He never felt so useless in his entire life.

Every day, since Felicity was taken, Darhk has been sending him pictures of Felicity. And every one of them was worse than the other. It was one thing to suspectwhat was happening to her, but it was the whole other thing to see it with his own eyes. It was the most cruel form of torture that he has ever experienced. He almost laughed at himself because all those years in hell seem like achild's play… they don’t even come close to what he’s feeling in this moment.

Right now, it’s been 5 days, 18 hours, and _34 minutes_ , and Darhk delivered him a new picture that will haunt him for the rest of his life: small, beaten body, hung by the wrists in a dark room, with barely one light hanging from above. She was only in her underwear. Her blond hair messy and wet, head hanging low. She was probably unconscious.

“Ollie?” Thea whispered, drawing his attention from the picture.

Oliver looked up from the computer screen to see all his friends gathering around him, in anticipation for some news about Felicity.

He pushed the laptop aside and rose from the couch. “Please, be my guest! Look for yourself.” He spit out and walked to the other side of the loft, away from the computer. “Please, go and admire his work!” he threw over his shoulder.

“Ollie, stop!” Laurel shouted. “We are all upset here!”

“Upset?” Oliver snapped his head to look at her. “You think I’m _upset_ , Laurel?” he growled, his face hard, eyes full of anger. He hit the lamp on the nearest table making it shatter all over the floor.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Diggle spit out looking away from the computer.

“There must be something we could do! We can’t just let him do this forever!” Thea exclaimed.

Oliver snorted and looked at the ceiling. “Sure, Thea. Because so far I was just _letting_ him do this to her.”

“Oliver, stop this sarcasm! It’s not helping!” Laurel berated.

“There’s nothing left for me to do, Laurel! I don’t know where she is. I can’t track those messages from Darhk, even with Felicity’s programs.” Oliver hid his face in both of his hands. “I can’t save her. I can’t do anything for her. I can’t even honor her wishes.”

“What are you talking about?” Laurel asked confused.

“What I’m talking about is those 5 Ghosts I killed yesterday.” He exclaimed frustrated. “And the funny thing is I would gladly put more arrows in them. I especially liked that moment when I electrocuted one of them. Maybe I should change my M.O., what do you guys think?”

“Oliver stop this!” Laurel shouted once again. “You can’t behave like this! You need to focus.” She looked around. “John! Help me out here!”

“I think that’s a great idea, Oliver.” He nodded. “In fact, we have a few dozen explosives in the lair. Maybe we should also try them out?” he asked taking his jacket from the couch.

“You are reading my mind, John.” Oliver pointed one finger at him.

“What? No!” Laurel hurried up and blocked the door.

“Laurel get out of the way.” Oliver said impatiently. “Just be a good vigilante and let us catch some bad guys.”

“ _Catch_? Both of you need to calm down. Thea!”

“I’m calling Malcolm.” Thea announced not paying much attention to anyone.

“That’s a good idea, sis!” Oliver approved.

“Yeah, we could do a competition. The side who kills more Ghosts wins.” Diggle proposed.

“Oh, I’m up for that!” Oliver agreed and clapped his hands.

“You can’t just kill people!” Laurel argued.

Oliver focused his gaze at her. “If she dies I’m going to burn this city to the ground, Laurel.” he said coldly with a stoic face. “But, If you think about it, Ghosts aren’t really _people_.” Oliver pushed her to the side and opened the door. “Think of them like zombies. Or puppets. Whatever works for you.” Oliver shouted over his shoulder and with Diggle, they left the apartment. 

 

**_The next day_ **

 

“Is there anything yet?” Oliver asked Thea who was fidgeting before the computer screen.

“No” she answered simply between biting her fingernails.

Oliver didn’t want to see the next picture from Darhk. After the third one, he learned that they are just getting worse with every day. So how will Darhk top the tortures from yesterday? He shook his head not letting himself think that way.

“Wait!” Thea froze.

“What’s going on? Is it-“ he wasn’t sure if he wanted to look at the screen.

“He sent us an address. He says he has a present for you.” Thea started typing.

“What?” he ran to the computer.

“You don’t think it’s-“ Thea began.

“NO!” Oliver interrupted forcefully. “Send the address to John and Laurel. We are leaving as soon as possible. I will meet them in the lair.” He grabbed the keys to his Ducati and stormed out of the loft.

 

***

“East is clear.” Thea whispered through the comms. She and Oliver were monitoring streets from a rooftop. “But I don’t see anything out of the ordinary” she added.

“Maybe this is a trap.” Laurel asked.

“We are not leaving. Just keep your eyes open.” Oliver ordered.

“11 o’clock, a Minivan is approaching.” Diggle informed.

“Minivan? It’s not really screaming _Damien Darhk_.” Thea said.

“But nothing else is happening here.” Laurel noted.

Suddenly the car stopped in the middle of the intersection, and a 40-something woman slowly stepped out of the Minivan “Please don’t kill me” she begged.

“Who are you?” Diggle walked to her, with a gun still in his hand.

“I was ordered to deliver her.” She pointed at the passenger seat. “She’s unconscious.”

“Green Arrow…” Diggle whispered, but Oliver was already going down the zip line. “Oh My God…” Diggle breathed out, opening the passenger’s door.

 “What is it? What’s happening?” Oliver exclaimed, running to his side while Diggle was pulling the unconscious body out of the car.

“Felicity…” Oliver chocked out.

It’s amazing how wrong he was yesterday. This photographs were nothing compared to the sight in front of him. Felicity was still in her underwear. Her small body covered in blue and red bruises. Her face swollen from the beating and crying. But there was something else that made Oliver’s stomach turn. She had a big, black ribbon tied around her neck…

Oliver quickly took Felicity from Diggle’s arms and hugged her tightly, sobbing quietly into her hair. Somewhere behind him, he heard as Thea and Laurel rushed the woman to drive away.

“There’s a card.” Diggle said in disgust, and he tore a piece of paper from the ribbon. “ _I wish I could be there when you open your gift. -With Love D.D.”_ Diggle read out loud.

“Open your gift?” Laurel frowned her brows. “How can you open _this gift_?”

“Doesn’t matter right now. We need to get her to the hospital.” Oliver said, not taking his eyes from Felicity.

***

Oliver’s head shot up when the door to Felicity’s room opened. “Doctor! When she’s going to wake up? It’s has been 6 hours!”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Queen. There’s nothing we can do at this point. She needs some time to recover.” Doctor said looking over Felicity’s chart. “She was very dehydrated, not to mention all the tracers of torture on her body. Her blood work didn’t detect anything disturbing, so we just need to wait for her body to catch up.”

“But how much longer?” Oliver demanded.

“It’s hard to say. Could be few more hours or few more minutes. I will have someone checking on her every 30 minutes, so if you want to freshen up or-“

“Thank you Doctor, but we are going to stay here.” Thea spoke up from her spot near the window.

“Alright then, I will come back around noon.” Doctor nodded to the siblings and left the room.

“John is coming.” Thea looked at her phone. “He’s bringing some breakfast for us.”

“Good, you should eat something.” Oliver murmured, not looking up and just caressing Felicity’s fingers.

“So should you.” Thea noticed.

“I’m not hungry”

“Whatever, you’re eating.” Thea insisted, but Oliver wasn’t listening anymore.

***

When Felicity slowly opened her eyes, she didn’t make any move or sound, as if she was afraid that someone was going to attack her as soon as she showed a sign of life.

She blinked few times to adjust her vision. The room was very bright, not something she was expecting to see. She was no longer in that cold, dark basement where the smell of iron was constantly present. Her body wasn’t cold or sticky from her blood, and her wrists were free. Actually, there was a warm weight on her left hand, so she very slowly turned her head to the side.

And that’s when she screamed.

Oliver’s head shot up at the sound. “Felicity!” he quickly stood up from his chair, alarmed by her reaction. “You’re safe. I’m here. You’re safe.” He repeated over and over again, trying to calm her down.

“Get away from me!” she shouted.

Oliver blinked. “What? No, no, no. Felicity it’s me, it’s Oliver. You’re safe now.” He tried to brush her cheek.

“Don’t touch me.” She cried out pushing his hand away. “Please! Someone! Please help me!” she shouted.

“Felicity!” John and Thea ran into the room. “What’s happening?”

“I-I don’t know” Oliver glanced at them briefly. “Felicity, I’m not going to hurt you.”

But Felicity wasn’t looking at him “John!” she reached out for Diggle. “Please help me.” She begged.

Dig ran to her side. “Felicity you’re safe here. No one is going to hurt you.” He promised squeezing her palms lightly.

“Why are you lying?” she snatched her hands from his grasp. “You’re like him now?” she accused him with tears in her eyes.

“Felicity, what are you talking about?” Diggle frowned. “You’re in hospital. You’re safe now.”

“No I’m not! Stop lying!” Tears ran down her cheeks. “Is this some kind of sick game? You’re going to let me heal in this hospital and then start torturing me again?”

“What?” Oliver reached out to brush her hair away, but she flinched at the sight of his hand. “Felicity, I would never hurt you! I love you, you know that.”

“Why are you keep lying?” she turned to Diggle. “John, Please! You need to help me!”

“Felicity, what happened to you there?” Diggle asked with panic in his eyes.

“He beaten me. He…He tortured me, John. And he let others do the same while he just _watched_.” she choked out.

“I’m going to kill Darhk.” Diggle spit out.

“It wasn’t Darhk! Don’t you understand? It was him!” she pointed at Oliver.

“Felicity…” Oliver covered his mouth, backing away until his back hit the cold window. He felt the air still in his lungs, his whole body paralyzed, and his crushed heart somewhere at his feet.

“ _I wish I could be there when you open your gift._ ” Thea whispered remembering the card from Darhk.

Diggle snapped his head to look at her. “No, no, no” Diggle shook his head. “He wouldn’t…. he can’t… how is that even possible?”

“Ollie…” Thea breathed out when she saw tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Get me out of here, John! Please!” Felicity begged once more. “I don’t want to come back there. I don’t want him touching me. Please, you need to help me.”

But before he could answer, the doctor and a nurse ran into the room.

“Miss Smoak!” the doctor hurried to the machine monitoring her heartbeat. “You need to calm down.”

“I don’t think I can do that.” She choked out between quick and shallow breaths.

The doctor swiftly checked her pupils “Alright, Miss Smoak. I think it’s time to get some more sleep.” He nodded at the nurse. “10 milligrams should be enough.” He added, and the nurse injected recommended dose in Felicity’s arm, making her fall asleep soon after.

“Doctor, what’s going on?! She doesn’t remember what really happened. Someone manipulated her memories!” Thea almost yelled.

“We need to ran more test. The blood work didn’t show anything disturbing. We will do CT scan when she wakes up in 1 hour, but I don’t want anybody in this room when she wakes up. We cannot repeat this situation. Especially not in her current condition.” He took Felicity’s chart and scribbled something on it. “You have about 50 minutes and then please stay in the waiting room. I will keep you posted about her condition, of course.”  And he left with the nurse.

Silence fell in the room. Nobody knew what to say or do.

After a moment, Oliver blinked, trying to remember how to breathe. He took one shaky breath and made his way towards her, only to stop one feet away. She was within his grasp, he just needed to reach out and he could touch her soft, warm skin.

But he couldn’t. 

All he could hear was her cries, her sobs, her begging.

All he could see was her tears streaming down her cheeks, her terrified eyes when she looked at him.

Anxiously, he closed his eyes and held his breath.

“Ollie…” Thea whispered.

Oliver opened his eyes, and looked at Felicity. “I only have those 50 minutes.” He said as steady as he could.

“Don’t say that, man. You know it’s not true.” Diggle argued.

“I don’t know anything anymore, John.” He didn’t look up. He just sat down in a chair next to her bed, took her left hand, and buried his face in her palm.

After 50 minutes have passed, he wasn’t ready to let her go.

He just wasn’t ready.

He was about to propose to her. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together. Not just 50 minutes!

So he just held her hand firmly in place, praying to every god, kissing her knuckles… and cursing John when he finally pulled him away from her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you guys think? Let me know in the comments, I would love to hear from you!  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	12. Reckless Laurel vs. OTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was in the mood again! Like always, I’m sorry to every Laurel fan. Although, at this point I highly doubt that anyone of you reads my fics anyway, but just to be safe… this is anti-Laurel fic. Obviously, she’s not my favorite character this season, but she’s fictional so it’s not a big deal, right?  
>   
> Anonymous asked: Would it be okay if I gave you a anti prompt then? *crosses fingers in hope* Laurel being pissed off because she kept getting blown off for felicity, and spazzing demanding why everyone likes her better. cue unraveling of bitter jealousy over oliver never choosing her perhaps? or some tommy merlyn and felicity friendship action. I just miss tommy ok. just anything anti dirty bird tho  
>   
> It’s not exactly what you asked for, but I’ve borrowed few ideas. I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless!  
> Set sometime after 4x07.  
> No beta, so any mistakes are mine, and I'm so sorry!

 

When the elevator’s door opened, Oliver’s roar echoed through the lair. “Laurel!” He was supporting John, who’s side was bleeding.

“Just drop it, already.” she threw over her shoulder, stepping out of the elevator. “You’ve been lecturing me for half an hour!”

Oliver helped John reach the medical table, and when Felicity took over, he turned around and made his way towards Laurel.

“I don’t think so.” He catch her arm, making her stop. “You don’t go after metahuman alone! It’s irresponsible and stupid. You’re compromising the entire mission and safety of the team.”

“I couldn’t just allow him to leave, could I? I’m sorry that John got hurt, but this metahuman would go after my father! You heard what he said. He was working with Darhk! And I told you already that I don’t give a damn what you think, so drop it. You don’t get to tell me what to do. You’re not better than me.”

Oliver growled and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

“But he is.” Felicity asserted from the medical table where she was patching Diggle up.  

“Excuse me?” Laurel looked at her.

Felicity turned her eyes away from the bleeding wound. “I said, he is.” She repeated and returned her gaze to the injury. “Oliver has more experience in the field than you. So you should listen to him. Especially when he’s right.”

“He’s not the leader. I don’t have to _listen_ to him.” She crossed her arms.

“Laurel.” Felicity sighed. “You jeopardized safety of your teammates.” She glanced at her again. “Digg is bleeding, obviously. And from what I can see, Oliver’s knee is acting up, and Thea has some problem with her shoulder if her hiss while taking off her quiver says anything.”

“It’s not our first time in the field.” Laurel challenged. “We had worse injuries than this, not that you would understand. There’s not much action behind computer screen, anyway.”

Everyone in the liar looked at her in shock.

“What did you just say?” Oliver took few steps closer.

“Oh, don’t be so protective.” She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say anything that isn’t true.”

“Felicity took a bullet to save _your_ sister.” Diggle said coldly.

“Yeah, Sara told me about it, and I’m very grateful, but that doesn’t change the fact that she doesn’t know what it’s like to be out in the field.” 

“I may not know what it’s like to punch criminals in the face, but at this point I certainly know more about this… business than you.”

Laurel snorted. “Felicity, you wear pretty dresses and heals every day. By day, you’re playing at Palmer Tech. with some gadgets, and by night you seat comfortably behind computers, push some buttons and ran some programs. Don’t get me wrong, your expertise is very valuable to the team but you know nothing about being out in the field.”

Oliver stood right in front of her now. His face hard and eyes cold as ice. “And you” Laurel turned her eyes to him. ”Don’t give me that look. You are not our leader, not anymore. You left and now we are making democratic decisions. If anyone is irresponsible it’s you, Oliver. You’re always so stubborn. You keep giving orders and treating everyone as less than you. But you’re forgetting that everyone here could take you down… well maybe not Felicity.”

“Are you kidding me right now?” Felicity put away needle from stitching Diggle’s wound. “What you did tonight wasn’t democratic at all.” She turned to look at Laurel. “Maybe Oliver isn’t the leader, but he sure has more experience out in the field and with this life than anyone here. And why, for the love of God, he or anyone here should treat you as an equal?”

Laurel gaped at her speechless, and silence fell in the lair. “Did you just-“

“Oliver, Diggle and Thea are better trained and more experienced than you are, Laurel. If you go out in the field, you listen to them and learn from them to be a better fighter… better vigilante.”

Laurel opened her mouth but Felicity interrupted.

“You’re always accusing Oliver of being stubborn, selfish or whatever. You don’t even see how much he has changed, how he tries to be a better person. But most of all you don’t seem to recognize your own mistakes. You say that we make democratic decisions, now? Fine, but don’t go and jeopardize entire mission just because some guy said something.”

“S _ome guy said something_? He threatened my father!” Laurel shouted.

“Yes, but Thea and Oliver were ready to capture him. They said it over the comms and I repeated to you over and over again to hold your position! And you didn’t listen! You went, ALONE, after a metahuman and they all needed to jump in to save you!”

“I did what I have to do to ensure my father’s safety. He had done the same in the past.” Laurel pointed at Oliver. “But, sure now that I’m doing it is irresponsible and selfish? I just can’t stand this hypocrisy.” She looked at Oliver. “You don’t care about my family.”  

Felicity thrown her hands in the air. “All he has done in the past and couple of weeks ago was to save your family!” She turned away from Laurel. “I don’t know how to get through to her, anymore.”

“Maybe I can do it.” Oliver murmured, and quickly grabbed Laurel’s wrist, twisting it to make her bend in half. “Now.” He looked at her, turning her wrist slightly more, making Laurel hiss in pain. “Are you going to free from my hold or are you not as skilled fighter as you seem to believe.”

She struggled for a moment but Oliver didn’t so much as budge.

Laurel opened her mouth and turned to Oliver “Ah, no cheating.” he snatched her Canary Cry and throw it to Thea.

“Fine.” Laurel breathed out. “Are you done with this demonstration?”

“That depends.” Oliver shrugged.

“On what?” she asked angrily.

“On whatever you will treat Felicity with respect she deserves. I don’t care what you think about me, but I will not tolerate this attitude towards Felicity.”

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.” Laurel insisted, struggling some more.

“Felicity has been helping us for 3,5 years now. Without her we would be dead ten times over. And I’m not even including your sister and the people of this city.” Diggle said coldly from the medical table.

“Why are you all defending her? We are all the team!” Laurel hissed.

“Yes we are, but everyone in this team has to know his or hers place, and you seemed to forget yours.” Oliver affirmed. “So from now on you will start listening to us. I can’t have a reckless people out in the field. Do we understand each other?”

There was a silence for a moment and Laurel finally caved in. “Fine.” She murmured under her breath.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, I understand!” Laurel almost shouted.

“Good.” Oliver loosen up his hold and Laurel quickly stood up straight.  She looked around with anger in her eyes. “Canary Cry?” she extended a hand in Thea’s direction who hesitated for a moment.

“I won’t use it.” Laurel said through clenched teeth.

Thea threw her the black collar. “You better won’t… I don’t think you would be able to win that fight, even with the Cry.”

Laurel narrowed her eyes for a moment and looked at Diggle. “For 5 months, we were fighting for this city alone. I expected more from you.” She looked at Thea. “Both of you.”

“I can say the same about you.” Diggle said with stoic face.

Laurel head snapped to his.

“You keep forgetting that all of this started with the three of us.” He pointed at Felicity and Oliver. “And despite our differences, we know each other better than anyone else. They are like brother and sister to me. So when you attack them, you leave me no choice.” He shrugged.

Laurel huffed. “I can’t believe this. Suddenly I’m the bad guy?”

“It’s not like that-“ Thea began.

“I’m really considering it.” Oliver said.

Laurel looked at him in disbelief. “We’ve know each other since we were kids. I was the love of your life. You said you’ve loved me for half your life, and now you’re treating me like I’m a reckless brat?” She accused him.

“You’re almost right.”

“What?” Laurel frowned.

“Except the _love of my life_ part. You couldn’t have been the love of my life, because then I wouldn’t be able to fall in love with someone else.”

“How can you stand here and just do this to me.” She looked at him with horror in her eyes.

“It’s extremely easy when you attack the _real_ love of my life.” He shrugged.

“You betrayed your best friend to be with me.”

“And it was one of the biggest mistakes in my life.”

She was silent for a moment and then looked at Felicity. “He will betray you. He will cheat. He will run away when things get more serious.”

Oliver chuckled. “You don’t even know how wrong you are, Laurel. I’m not the same person that I was before the island, and if you didn’t know that already then I really wonder if we can keep referring to ourselves as friends. ”

Oliver hold Laurel’s gaze for a moment and then he turned around to make his way to Felicity.

“Oliver…” Felicity tilted her head in disapproval.

“What? You know this could have ended much worse if she was a stranger.” Oliver kissed her forehead, and murmured against her skin. “I’m going to change. Can we please go home as soon as I’m done?”

Felicity nodded. “Sure. I will just set up few updates on the computers and we can go.”

“Thank you” he kissed her forehead one more time and left to the other room to change. When he was walking away he could hear Laurel’s muffed curses as she made her way to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my main idea was that she defends him and he defends her. I thought it could be nice, like they have each other’s backs.  
> But what do you guys think? Did you like it? Leave me a comment, I would love to hear from you!  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	13. The First Time (Bratva AU & smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So today I have something new for you. It’s a smut, so the ratings go up.  
> (BTW, I’m working on the sequel for “Brainwashed Felicity” and the next chapter for “Stay With Me”, so I hope I will post those soon enough)  
> Also, this time I had a beta! Yippee! So, special thanks to Susan (Bullet_Riddled_Reader) for correcting my grammar!  
> ***  
> Oliver is the ruthless captain of Bratva, but he falls in love with the blond, genius hacker. She was working for him for almost a year and now they finally have their first time (Just FYI, neither of them is a virgin).

He never made love. He only fucked. It was always rough, fast, and emotionless. He didn’t even remember faces of the countless women he slept with. Although, the word “sleep” is a little bit of a stretch. He never actually slept with anyone. He didn’t even allow women to walk into his bedroom. Oliver always preferred to fuck women in his office, in the club or in the street behind the club.  Anywhere but his bedroom. He just fucked women hard and left them wet.

But when he saw her, he knew that something had changed inside him. And after their first fight he knew he was in trouble. Especially when he saw the fire in her eyes and her flushed cheeks. She was the only person that managed to make him smile. Of course, as soon as he felt his lips betraying him, he put on his stoic face.

The desire to make her his came pretty early. It was probably in the first few minutes of their first meeting.  He actually blurted out at the end of their first meeting asking her if she would like to visit his bedroom. She of course yelled at him and threatened to destroy him if he ever tried to force her to do anything.

After that, he never brought the topic up ever again. He was determined to control his emotions. He wasn’t very successful. He always found some reason to make her come to the mansion and work on some new case for the Bratva. Of course, he needed to jerk off or fuck some nameless woman before he  met with Felicity, otherwise he would risk the urge to bend her over the desk and take her in whichever tight skirt or dress of hers that she was always wearing.

He never really believed that she would allow him to touch her or kiss her. But it didn’t stop his imagination. He was always thinking about her bright lips…he especially like the particular red lipstick she was wearing during their first meeting. 

To this day, he isn’t really sure how he managed to make her agree to go out with him. At first he was thinking that she may have misunderstood his intentions. That she thought he was just asking her to dinner because he needed her to work on some new case. But no, he walked into the restaurant to see her dressed in red with her lips painted with his favorite lipstick. It’s been 2 weeks since their first date and he remembers every detail of that night. Everything she said, everything she ate, every blush on her face, every smile and every laugh. The way her eyes sparkled in the candlelight. The way she played with her hair or her glass of wine. He even remembers the music that played in the background.

But now he’s here in his bedroom with the women he loves more than he could express, and he knows that these new memories that they are about to make will stay with him forever. No matter what happens in the future, he will always have these moments with her.

She was standing with her back to him as Oliver was slowly unzipping her beautiful, tight dress. He was kissing every new inch of her uncovered skin while he was dragging the zipper down her back. He could feel her goose bumps under his lips, which made his blood boil.

When the zipper ended he delicately pushed the straps from her shoulders and slowly proceeded to remove her dress. When his hands traveled to her hips, he dropped to his knees and dragged the dress all the way down to her ankles. He softly brushed her calves and thighs and when she turned around to look at him he finally pushed himself up to meet her eyes.

He kissed her passionately with all that he was worth and when she started to unbutton his shirt he quickly jumped in to help her. Oliver was slowly losing control. His touches becoming more demanding, his kisses more invading. When she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly he lost it completely. Oliver quickly scooped her into his arms and took her to bed.

“Slow down” Felicity whispered between kisses as he laid down on top of her in the bed. “We have all the time in the word.”

“It’s easy for you to say.” He started kissing down her neck. “I have been dreaming about this moment for almost a year.” He looked at her. “I still can believe you’re actually here.” He kissed her passionately.

She pushed him softly on the shoulders, implying that she wanted to be on top. He obeyed happily.

“Relax,” she said as she straddled him. “Just like that,” she brushed his lips with hers softly. “I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed him once again and then she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

“You’re driving me crazy, Felicity,” Oliver breathed out when she removed her black-laced bra.

She smiled brightly and proceeded to kiss his neck and chest, sucking on his nipples.

After a moment, Oliver tightened his grip on her hips and turned them over so now he was on top. He quickly returned the favor kissing every inch of her skin and slowly making his way to her black panties. He hooked his fingers around the lace and slowly slid them down her legs. He held her right ankle, bringing it up and kissing his way to her center.

When he reached her folds she was already whimpering and soaking wet. He softly brushed her clit with his tongue, tasting her. He inhaled her scent and looked up to see her face. She was watching him with slightly parted lips. Oliver smiled and turned his gaze to her folds to lick her from the entrance up to the clit. After a few more licks he pushed one finger inside her, the other hand coming up to pin her stomach to the bed.

When he curled his fingers she came quickly, arching her back and screaming his name. And he knew that was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Oliver licked her clean, savoring her flavor. He straightened up and pushed his pants down, finally freeing his throbbing penis. He slowly lowered himself between her thighs and locked his eyes with her blue ones.

“I love you” he whispered into her lips.

“I love you too, Oliver,” she answered, dragging her hand through his hair. 

He smiled and put his hand between them to position himself at her entrance.

“I can’t wait any longer,” he breathed out when the tip of his penis touched her hot, wet center.

“Then don’t,” she bit her lip smiling lightly.

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” he whispered and slowly pushed himself inside her. They both moaned at the feeling.

After a moment they set a slow, passionate pace that grew more and more rapid.

Her breath quickened and he knew she was close. “Look at me, Felicity” he repeated. “I want to see your eyes when you come for me.”

Suddenly her walls squeezed him hard and her screams filled his ears. He pushed harder inside her a few more times, never breaking their eye contact as he lost himself in her completely with her name on his lips. He held her gaze for a few more seconds savoring this moment and crushed himself on top of her, burying his face in her neck and inhaling her scent.

“That was unbelievable,” she breathed out after a moment. “We need to do that again.”

He chuckled and raised his head to look at her, “Don’t worry I have no plans to leave this bed anytime soon and I definitely want to try a few more things that could make you scream even louder.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Let’s call it a challenge then.” He kissed her passionately, making her moan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first ever, smutty fic. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments. I would love to hear from you.  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	14. Brainwashed Felicity Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, guys! Finally!   
> It’s the last part, so I hope it will be everything that you wanted it to be.  
> Warning: Dark times call for desperate measures, so be aware because my Oliver is very… angry and cruel…  
> Happy reading!   
> Also, BIG thanks to Susan (Bullet_Riddled_Reader) for correcting my grammar and for helping with the story!

“Oliver! What the hell are you doing?” Diggle yelled when Oliver stepped out of the elevator. “You should be with her, not running around the city!”

“I just needed to clear my head,” Oliver muttered, putting his bow away.

“And killing Ghosts helps you clear your head?” Diggle crossed his arms.

“He will pay for what he had done to Felicity,” Oliver said coldly. “I will kill off his entire army if it makes him come out of hiding and when he does, I will kill him too.”

“Oliver, you can’t-“

“Why do you care?” Oliver interrupted. “Only a few days ago you and I were on the same page.”

“Yes, but now you have more important things to do. We got her back. Felicity needs you now.”

Oliver sneered, “She doesn’t need me.”

“Yes, she does,” Diggle insisted.

Oliver looked at Diggle. “John, do you remember what happened 4 days ago?” He took a shaky breath. “Do you remember what she said? Hmm?” Oliver raised his brow. “Do you?”

“Oliver, I know but she will come back and you need to help her, man.”

“Do you even hear yourself?” he exclaimed. “How can I help her when she thinks I was torturing her for 6 days! SIX. FUCKING. DAYS. DIGGLE!” Oliver grabbed his head in desperation. “Did you see her body?! What has he done to her?!” He snapped his head to look at Diggle. “Did you talk to her? Did she say anything? Did someone… force her…” he couldn’t say it out loud.

“No.” Diggle walked up to him and put one hand on Oliver’s arm. “They were beating her and messing with her head, but nothing more.”

“Nothing more…” Oliver echoed, emotionless. 

“Look, man. It’s been four days since she woke up. We’ve told her that you didn’t hurt her. She knows what Darhk did to her and right now she needs to see it with her own eyes. She needs to see that you’re still the same Oliver.”

“I can’t do that.” Oliver shook his head.

“Why the hell not?” Diggle frowned.

“I need to change.” Oliver dismissed him, shrugging Diggle’s hand off his shoulder.

“Dear Lord, not this again!” Diggle looked at the ceiling with exasperation.

“What?” Oliver frowned, taking off his quiver.

“You’re going to act just like the first time we met, aren’t you? You’re going to shut everyone out and go on the killing spree to deal with your emotions?”

“Well right now, I don’t really have any reason not to,” he murmured.

“You have!” Diggle walked up to him. “You have Felicity! You’ve changed! You’re supposed to be a different man now, remember? Doing things in the light!”

Oliver laughed.

“What the hell is wrong with you, man?!” Diggle shouted. “You need to go to the hospital right now and help Felicity remember.”

“How many times do I need to tell this, Digg?” Oliver’s voice grew louder with every word he said. “I won’t go to the hospital!”

“WHY?”

Oliver just shook his head and proceeded to unzip his Green Arrow suit.

“You know, Oliver.” Diggle’s voice suddenly becoming more quiet and cold. “I thought you were many things, but NEVER a coward.”

Oliver’s head snapped towards John’s. He set his jaw and clenched his fists, but didn’t answer.

“I’m right, am I not?” Diggle asked with disappointment.

“ANSWER ME!” John bellowed as Oliver remained silent.

“YES!” Oliver shot back. “I’m a coward! Are you happy now, Diggle?” He walked right into John’s personal space, his eyes locking on Digg’s. “I’m a coward because I can’t look her in the eyes! I can’t-“ he ran a hand through his hair, “I can’t see that look on her face again. She never looked at me like that, Diggle. So scared, so hurt, so vulnerable…” Oliver set his eyes on Diggle and took one big breath to calm himself. “I let her down. I couldn’t find her sooner. Hell, I didn’t even find her! She was just _delivered_ to me and now she thinks I’m that horrible man who tortured her for days.” He looked away, staring absently into space. “The funny thing is, she’s not really that wrong.”

“What?” Diggle frowned.

“I was that man. Many years ago, I was that man who tortured and killed. I know _exactly_ what kills, what cripples, and what just hurts.” His voice dropped a few octaves. “I would have probably done a better job than Darhk did.”

That’s when Diggle’s fist crushed into his jaw. “Snap out of it!” Diggle shouted.

Oliver spit out the blood and looked at Diggle. “Are you done?”

“I will be when I see your ass in the hospital!” Diggle grabbed him by the suit. “So go change and I will take you to her.”

When Oliver opened his mouth in protest, Diggle added, “You owe it to her. So stop whining and do as I say!”

 

**_At the hospital_ **

 

“Are you ready?” Diggle asked when they were standing in front of Felicity’s room.

Oliver just glared at him.

“Great! So go in.” John pushed his friend forward.

When Oliver opened the door he heard his favorite sound in the entire world, Felicity’s laugh. Unfortunately, as soon as her eyes spotted him, she clamped her mouth shut and dead silence fell in the room.

“Oliver!” Barry quickly stood up, and smiled brightly.

“Hi, Barry.” Oliver glanced at him and returned his eyes to Felicity.

“Oh!” He looked between Oliver and Felicity. “Maybe we should leave you guys alone?” he asked uncertain.

“No!” Felicity protested quickly and Oliver felt the first stab in his heart today. “I mean, please stay. At least one of you.” She looked at Diggle and Barry.

“Of course, Felicity. I will stay.” Diggle smiled.

“Then maybe I will just wait outside? Do you want something, Felicity?”

“Hmmm… ice cream?” She looked quickly at John. “Can I have ice cream?”

“Yes you can.” Diggle nodded.

“What flavor?” Barry asked.

“Chocolate mint.” Oliver answered automatically, but when he saw the confusion on Felicity’s face, he added, “Sorry, it’s just your favorite. You made me buy it all the time.”

Shifting uncomfortably at the sudden silence, Barry asked, “So…. Chocolate mint?”

“Ye- Yeah.” Felicity nodded. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” he answered and left the room.

When the doors closed, Diggle moved to the window, leaving Oliver alone at the foot of Felicity’s bed.

Oliver glanced at Diggle for support, but he just raised his eyebrows in response.

“How are you feeling?” Oliver asked Felicity, hands in his pockets.

“Confused,” Felicity answered slowly. “Why are you here?”

That was the second stab in Oliver’s heart.

“I asked him to come. You need to come back to normal, Felicity,” Diggle explained.

“Ok.” Felicity nodded. “So what am I supposed to do now?”

“Just talk. You said you’re ready to face Oliver.”

“I said I think I’m ready,” Felicity corrected. “And what am I supposed to talk about? How he tortured me? How he repeated over and over how weak and stupid I am? How he pumped drugs into my veins to make my senses more heightened?”

That was the third stab in Oliver’s heart.

Felicity ran a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry.” She rubbed her forehead. “I know, logically,  you didn’t hurt me, but when I look at you I remember all those… things that happened. All the pain and I’m just so mad… I don’t feel safe…“

 “I should go.” Oliver said quickly when he felt the fourth stab. He wouldn’t be able to survive the next one. “The last thing I want is to make you suffer more,” he said looking at the floor.

He couldn’t look at Felicity anymore and he definitely didn’t want to look at Diggle. So, he just clenched his jaw and slowly walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. When he heard the click of the door he took a big, shaky breath.

“How was it?” Barry asked, leaning against the opposite wall.

“It was… what I expected.”

“What you expected?” Barry frowned.

“It made a few things clear to me.”

“What do you mean?”

Oliver walked away from the door. “I need to slowly and very painfully kill Damien Darhk.” He glanced at Barry. “Do you think he has someone he cares about? I would happily pay a visit.”

“What?” Barry followed him.

“Just a few hours ago, I thought just killing him and his whole army would be enough. But I was wrong. So wrong.”

Barry caught his arm, making Oliver stop. “You can’t just kill or torture people. We are heroes. We’re not like them. We’re supposed to be better.”

“I thought I made myself clear the last time we had this conversation.” He looked at him coldly. ”You’re not in Central City and you don’t tell me what to do.”

“Felicity wouldn’t want that,” Barry whispered.

“Don’t you dare play that card.” He pointed one finger at him. “Damien Darhk took one thing, ONE THING, that was most precious to me. She was my light. She made me a better person, and he just took her and messed with her head. Now, she’s scared of me. I can’t even be alone with her because she’s scared that I will hurt her! That I will torture her!”

“It’s only been 4 days, she needs more time. You just need to hold on.”

“No, Barry. I have nothing to hold onto! Don’t you understand?” he exclaimed. “I can’t comfort her because she doesn’t even feel safe around me. She probably can’t move on with someone else, because she went through hell and won’t trust anybody new. So, I can’t _even hope_ that she will be happy one day.” He looked at Barry with desperation in his eyes. “I have nothing here! Nothing to hold onto.”

Suddenly, something dark and cold entered Oliver’s eyes and he said, “Darhk took everything from me. He destroyed the love of my life and I will make sure that he will suffer for this. Even if that’s the last thing I will do.” Oliver bit out and walked away.

“Don’t you dare follow me.” Oliver shot over his shoulder. “I know many ways to take you down and in my current state, I can assure you that I will enjoy hurting you.”

**_3 months later_ **

“Well you finally did it.” Thea walked up to him and placed one hand on his shoulder. “Darhk is dead and what’s left of his army is in prison.”

Oliver looked up from his chair and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

“How does it feel?” Thea asked.

Oliver sighed. “Good I guess…” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You don’t know?” Thea frowned.

“I can’t feel anything,” he whispered. “It’s hard to feel anything without her.”

“That’s what happens when you kill so many people.” Diggle pointed out, sitting at the round table.

“They weren’t people and they didn’t deserve to live.” Oliver countered. “I don’t regret anything.”

“Does this mean, you will just kill every criminal, now? Go back to your old habits?” Thea crossed her arms.

"If that criminal does the same thing Darhk did, then yes. I will gladly kill him.” Oliver glared at her.

“I was hoping you would go back to normal, now that Darhk is dead.” Diggle rubbed his temple in exhaustion.

“Don’t act like you don’t appreciate the results of my _killing spree_.” He looked at Diggle and Thea. “The city is safe, and I don’t have any plans to kill _real_ people. So, both of you can relax.”

“Yesterday, you almost killed a guy.” Diggle contended.

“Yesterday, that guy almost raped a girl.” Oliver argued.

“A blond girl.” Thea interjected.

“That doesn’t change a thing.” Oliver pointed one finger at Thea. “I saved her, and the rapist is in jail. Both of them are ALIVE.”

“But still-“ Thea began.

“No, Thea. If I wanted him dead, he would be dead by now. So, I didn’t go back to _my old habits_. I just-“ he broke off. “I just don’t have anything… warm in my life right now. So, when I see a lowlife like that rapist, I tend to be a little bit more…”

“Enthusiastic?” Thea offered.

Oliver glowered at her. “Whatever. Why are you both giving me a speech, right now?”

“She was asking about you.” Diggle explained.

Oliver snapped his head to look at him. “She was?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes.” John nodded. “She wants to meet with you.”

“I-I’m not sure…the last time…” Oliver stumbled over his words.

“The last time was 3 months ago, man. She recovered her real memories with Caitlin’s help.”

“So, she wants to see me?” Oliver asked again, not quite believing what he was hearing.

“Yes. She’s back in Star City.” John informed him.

“What?” Oliver stood up abruptly.

“She’s in the loft.” Thea added.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?! When did she arrive?” Oliver shouted, already unzipping his Green Arrow suit.

“She arrived one hour ago and you were busy brooding out in the field.” Thea shrugged.

“Also, we wanted to make sure where your head is at.” Diggle added.

“I can’t believe this…” He said, shrugging of his jacket. “How could you let me waste so much time?!”

But no one had any time to answer because he disappeared in the next room to change.

***

The roar of the Ducati echoed through the parking garage.

Oliver stopped with a screech of tires, turning off the engine and hopping off his bike. He ran to the elevator at full speed and when he got in, he pressed the “PH” button repeatedly until the elevator started to go up.

Oliver looked at the mirror. “It will be fine,” he murmured to himself. “Just don’t do anything stupid.”

When he reached the top floor he steadily walked to the door. He took a big breath and entered the loft.

Felicity turned from the window when she heard his footsteps. “Hi” she smiled hesitantly.

Oliver stopped in his tracks and blinked, not really sure how to breathe anymore. She smiled. She didn’t smile at him anymore, not after…

“Oliver?” she asked, bringing him back to Earth.

He shook his head. “Sorry, Hi!”

She tilted her head. “You look tired.”

“I didn’t get much sleep. It’s not a big deal.” He waved dismissingly.

“You saved the city, again.” She smiled.

He couldn’t take his eyes of her lips. “Hmm?”

“Darhk,” she clarified.

“Oh, yeah. I guess I did.” He glanced away. “You know that I did it for you. It was always about you.”

She took a few steps closer. “I missed you,” she whispered.

Oliver’s heart fluttered in his chest and for the first time in 3 months he felt warm. “You… You did?”

“Yes.” She bit her lip. “I fully recovered almost one week ago. Caitlin wanted me to stay a few more days, but I couldn’t wait… I needed to tell you how sorry I am for saying those horrible things in the hospital.”

“Felicity,” Oliver breathed out. “You don’t have to be sorry about anything. Anything.” He walked up to her, so now she was within his reach. His fingertips were itching from the desire to touch her… just one brush on her soft skin would be enough…

“I don’t blame you,” she said softly.

Oliver blinked away the tears in his eyes. “You should…”

“No. It wasn’t your fault.” She hesitated for one second and brought her hand to his cheek.

At the touch, everything in Oliver settled. He didn’t care about anything else in the world. He was at peace once again. Oliver closed his eyes and nuzzled his face in her small hand, kissing it softly. He allowed himself to get lost in the feeling for a few moments and then his eyes flew open in fear that he crossed a line.

“It’s ok.” Felicity smiled lightly, picking up on his feelings.

“I still love you very much, Oliver.” At that his knees gave in and he went down. He hugged her middle and placed his head to her belly. He didn’t care about the tears streaming down his cheeks. He just hugged her tightly and breathed out in relief.

“I love you too, Felicity.” He felt a kiss she placed to the top of his head. “You don’t even have an idea how much I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Let me know in the comments! I would love to hear from you!   
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	15. Oblivious (warning: Anti-LL drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: what about, laurel trying to take advantage of Felicity getting injured. Trying to move in on Oliver, but everyone loses their shit on her. specially Oliver
> 
> So, I wrote this fic a couple of days ago and I must say, this was a tricky one… I hope you will enjoy it, though. Please let me know what you think!  
> Unfortunately my Beta is not available before Holidays, so any mistakes are mine. Sorry about that!  
> Hope, I won’t kill any Christmas spirits with this fic… So… Happy reading! :)

It’s been 3 months since the accident, and Felicity was still in a coma.

Oliver hardly ever left her side. If it were up to him, he would move into her hospital room and just wait for her to wake up. Unfortunately, sometimes he just felt the need to beat up some Ghosts. Other times, he was forced by Alex or Thea to run the campaign.

He really didn’t care much about being Mayor, anymore. What was the point, anyway? If he can’t keep his fiancée safe, how can he protect the whole city? The funny thing was, he gained a lot of support from the citizens, since the accident. Apparently, everyone likes tragic love stories…

A touch on his shoulder, pulled him out of his trance.

“Ollie…?”

Oliver looked up to see Laurel’s worried face.

“Mayoral election’s tomorrow.” She smiled softly.

“Great.” Oliver replied hoarsely, and turned his face to look at Felicity.

“You need to go home, and prepare.” She squeezed his shoulder.

“No one else is running for Mayor, Laurel. I don’t need to prepare.” He rubbed Felicity’s hand softly.

“Ollie, you need to start living again. You will be Mayor of Star City. Everybody is counting on you to save this city.”

Oliver only chuckled in response.

“The doctors don’t know if-“ She stopped when Oliver’s head snapped to look at her. “- _when_ she wakes up. It’s been 3 months, already. Felicity would want you to live again, to be happy.”

“Then wake her up.” He glared at her. “Wake her up, and I will be happy.”

Laurel sighed. “Come on. Let’s get you home. You need to get some sleep and eat something.”

Oliver tightened his hold on Felicity’s hand. “I will do that tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is the election.”

Laurel tugged him by his shirt. “Come on. Tomorrow, you need to be on high alert. Darhk could make his move…”

At the sound of the man’s name, Oliver looked up. His fingers itched at the thought of chocking the life out of Darhk.

“You know I’m right.” Laurel tugged him one more time. “Let’s go.”

“Fine.” He stood up, and leaned forward to kiss Felicity on the forehead. “I will come back tomorrow, hon.” He whispered softly against her skin. “Love you, very much.”

**_At the loft_ **

“Go take a shower, and I will prepare some food for you.” Laurel said over her shoulder, walking into the kitchen.

“You don’t have to do that, Laurel.” Oliver said, rubbing his eyebrows.

“I want to.” She smiled at him, and opened the fridge.

Oliver just sighed in exhaustion, and marched upstairs to do as she told him.

30 minutes and hundreds of liters of water later, he came down to join Laurel in the kitchen.

“I made pasta.” She smiled, placing plates on the table. “Do you want something to drink?”

“No, I’m fine.” He said dismissively, sitting at the table.

Laurel cleared her throat, and sat down next to him. “Right.”

They were eating in silence for a few minutes, when Laurel finally spoke up.

“Listen,” She put down her fork. “Is there anything I can do?”

Oliver glanced at her, forcing a smile on his face. “No, I’m fine.”

“You keep saying that, but I know you.” She reached out to take his hand. “I’m worried about you. Your sister and John are worried about you.” Laurel squeezed his fingers. “You need to let people in.”

“I let people in.” He replied with exasperation.

“Only when Felicity is around.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes. “She IS around.”

“You know what I mean. You’re acting like your whole happiness depends on her.”

“Because it does.” Oliver pulled out his hand from Laurel’s hold.

“It’s not true, Ollie. You still have your family; your sister, John, me. We’re still here and we love you. People of this city love you.”

“But I love Felicity.” He stood up. “Thank you for the meal.”

“Ollie…” She began.

“Stop.” He held his hand up. “I can’t listen to you speak like Felicity’s not coming back! She is. She’s not leaving me!” He almost growled. “I need to believe that!”

“Ollie, I just want to help you.” She walked up to him. “For 3 months you’ve been like a shadow of a man. We can’t let you continue this. You’re about to become Mayor. The people of Star City depend on you, and your head is not in the game.”

“Oh believe me, my head is _definitely_ in the game.”

“Fantasizing about killing Darhk doesn’t count.”

Oliver looked away, lost in his thoughts. “It relaxes me.”

Somewhere from a distance, he heard her chuckle. Suddenly, Laurel’s hand touched his check, forcing him to turn his head and look at her. He slowly shifted his gaze in Laurel’s direction, to see her face only millimeters away from his. She closed her eyes, and before he could react, he felt her lips on his.

It was like a bucket of ice cold water, yanking him into consciousness. He quickly stepped away from her embrace, keeping her at a safe distance. Not because he was afraid that the kiss would led them to the bed, but because it could lead to her bleeding on the floor.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” he bellowed.

“Taking your mind off the problems.” She shrugged. “I know what you like. I still remember what to do to make you forget about everything else.”

“I don’t need to forget anything. What YOU need to remember is that I love Felicity, and I’m almost married to her.”

She sighed. “You are engaged to a girl in a coma, Oliver.”

“You should stop talking, right now.” He warned her, coldly. 

“Or what? What will you do? Hurt me? Yell at me? Kill me?” She asked, patiently. “Don’t be ridiculous, Ollie. Felicity is a wonderful woman, who would want you to move on. I can take care of myself, and I can take care of your needs. You just need to let me in.”

He held her gaze for a moment. “I’m going to bed, and you need to leave.” Oliver said, closing his eyes. He rolled his shoulders, exhaled, and turned around to walk towards the staircase.

“Wait! Oliver!” She shouted after him.

“Get out, Laurel. Before I do something stupid.” He spit out, not slowing his pace.

“I’m sorry. I crossed a line. I just want to help you. I’m your friend.” Laurel chanted.

“Aren’t you Felicity’s friend also?” He laughed darkly.

“Yes, but she’s been gone for 3 months.” Laurel argued, and Oliver froze with one foot on the stairs.

“You’re still here.” She continued. “I can’t help her, but I can help you.”

He slowly turned his head. “Are you seriously want to help me, by fucking me?”

“Torturing Ghosts doesn’t help you. You don’t even want to run for Mayor anymore. The only thing you want is to kill Damien Darhk. I can’t give you his head, so I’m offering you this. Because I know this helped you before.”

“The ONLY thing that I want… The ONLY thing that can help me is to Felicity to wake up.” He slowly walked up to her.

“It’s been-“

“Yes, I know how long it’s been.” He growled. “I know EXACLY how long it’s been. Every minute of that stupid coma, it's like a pang in my heart.”

“Then you should take into consideration that-“

“Don’t finish that sentence.” He warned her.

“Oliver, you need to finally face the truth. She may never wake up!” Laurel yelled in exasperation.

And that, was the last straw for Oliver. In one swift motion, he twisted her arm behind her back, and pined her to the wall.

“Let me go.” She panted, trying to get out of his grasp, but Oliver only tightened his hold.

“I told you to leave me alone, and you didn’t listen.” He growled into her ear, pushing her arm up, and making her scream in pain. “So now, since I didn’t get to play with Ghosts today, I will just play with you.”

“Oliver, look at you! Look what you’re doing! I’m your friend.” She hissed.

“No, you’re not. You don’t even know me. You keep seeing me as _Ollie._ ” He laughed. “You’re right Laurel, you know exactly what _Ollie_ would need. The problem is, I’m not that guy anymore.”

With his left hand, he grabbed her head and pinned it to the wall, crushing half of her face.

“To this day, you have no fucking idea what I needed to become to survive 5 years in Hell. You don’t know what I’m capable of doing to another human being. You are still so oblivious… Keep arguing with me about things that don’t really matter…”

He looked at the ceiling. “How it went? Ah, right!” Oliver looked at her. “I don’t see you as an equal, hmm?”

Oliver stilled at the sound of Diggle and Thea’s voices in the hallway. “Well, let me give you a lesson number one; don’t piss off someone who can kill you in two seconds.” He brought her arm all the way up, and Laurel’s scream fill the entire apartment.

The front door opened with a thud, and Diggle with Thea ran into the apartment.

Oliver glanced at them, and threw Laurel before their feet. “If you care enough, set her shoulder.” He said simply, and turned around. He slowly made his way towards the staircase, ignoring Diggle and Thea’s questions and shouts. “I don’t want to see her tomorrow at the election, or near Felicity.” He looked at Laurel over his shoulder. “I wonder, if you have enough guts to tell them what happened here.” He smirked, and walked up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Let me know in the comments! I would love to hear from you!  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	16. The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t leave my mind since #414 aired, so I wrote the break up scene. Apparently, the real break up scene will have more Oliver talking, but I focused on Felicity.  
> So, my Felicity is brutally honest, and says everything that’s wrong with this storyline (which I hate, obviously).  
> I hope you will enjoy it! It felt kind of satisfying writing it. 
> 
> Also, BIG thanks to amazing Susan (Bullet_Riddled_Reader) for correcting my grammar!

She was letting him talk and he talked like never before. Crouching before her in their loft, he explained, apologized, begged, and she lost track of time. All she could see before her eyes was all those times he left to Central City with a smile on his face and a kiss on her lips, saying that Barry needs him or it’s a campaign related matter.

She believed him, every time. Why wouldn’t she? He’s her fiancé. The man she loves and wants to marry. He wouldn’t lie to her, not now. They were a team. She saw that he was stressed and she wondered what was bothering him, but every time she asked he just blamed it on Darhk or the mayoral race. She believed him. She believed _in_ him. Entirely and blindly.

“Oliver,” Felicity whispered, interrupting another explanation about how he didn’t have a choice. How the life of his son could be compromised. How Samantha would take William away from him. How Barry said she had left him in another timeline.

As soon as she spoke Oliver focused his eyes on hers and closed his mouth, waiting.

“You are a wonderful father.” She smiled softly and one tear broke free, trailing down her cheek. “I never doubted that you would be.”

“Felicity…” He exhaled, somewhat relieved, but when he reached out to brush Felicity’s cheek she turned her head away and Oliver froze in place.

“I will always want you to save your child. When you only have two options, you’re supposed to choose your child. That’s what parents should do.” She looked him in the eye. “If Slade made you choose between your child and me or anyone else, you always have to choose your son. There’s no question, no choice to make.”

She gulped and closed her eyes, “But that was not the situation, and it hurts so much that even though you’re fully capable of finding the third option, just like you did with Malcolm and Thea, you didn’t do the same for me. You didn’t even try…”

“Felicity, it’s not like that,” Oliver hurried with the explanation, “I love you. You know that.”

“I know that.” She smiled lightly. “You’re a good man, you will always save people.”

Oliver frowned. “No, no, no. I love _you_! Felicity, I love you. I just didn’t have a third option. Barry told me you would leave me. Samantha gave me this ultimatum… I couldn’t…”

 

“Darhk knew,” Felicity interrupted with almost a chuckle. “I found out from Darhk. From the man who put me in this wheelchair. He knew before me…” She looked at him without warmth or sparkle in her eyes. There was nothing but disappointment in those blues that he loves so much.

“Remember that time when I found out about Thea’s real father?” Felicity brushed her tear. “I went to your mother and confronted her. She threatened me that you would hate me, that you wouldn’t look me in the eye after I told you the truth. She told me that you would leave me.”

“Felicity, please…” Oliver begged, his eyes watering.

“I was so scared to tell you, but I knew it was the right thing to do, and I believed in you. I hoped that you wouldn’t leave me, and you didn’t. You stayed.” She smiled at the memory.

“That time with Lyla and the League,” Felicity eyes saddened. “I knew deep down that you were still somewhere, that you were still my Oliver.“ Lightly, her fingertips traced dark circles under his eyes. “Then you locked us in the League’s dungeon, made us believe that you were going to kill us…”

“Felicity, please stop… don’t do this to me.” Oliver placed his forehead on her knees.

“I always loved you. I always believed in you…” She looked away, “…and I always will. You’re a good man, who wants to save people. You’re a hero.”

She placed both her hands on Oliver’s jaw, lifting his head up. “But you are also the only person, the only man,” she looked him straight in the eye, “who could hurt me this much.” She took an uneven breath, “and I never thought that after what we went through you would _intentionally_ break my heart.”

Oliver started shaking his head, smallest whispers of _no_ coming out of his lips.

“You need to listen to me,” she insisted. “It hurts so much, Oliver.” Tears started falling down her face, there was no stopping now. “Our lives are built on lies. We keep secrets, we lie to other people, and it’s a life I choose. But, I never thought that you would treat our relationship the same.”

“I don’t! I trust you. I love you.” He grabbed her hands tightly. “ _I love you_.”

She gulped. “We’ve been in this business for 4 years now, you know how this life works and you still thought that keeping your son a secret from me would be the best way to keep him safe? The best way to stop _me_ from leaving you?”

“You found out about your son and then you lied to me when we came back from Central City, saying that _it doesn’t matter, it’s over…_ ” She continued, “…and _then_ , you proposed to me.” Felicity sniffled. “You were coming up with even more lies, every time you left for Central City to see your secret son, and _then”_ she chuckled, “you proposed _again,_ insisting on moving up the date of our wedding.”

Felicity’s voice dropped, “Were you really going to marry me while lying about William?”

“I tried to convince Samantha, you have to believe me,” Oliver insisted.

“I believe you,” Felicity answered with sad eyes, “but still you hadn’t found the third option. You just assumed that I would reveal your secret or leave you because of something you did 9 years ago.”

Felicity looked at their joined hands and pulled away, “When did we stop being a team?” She asked in the smallest whisper.

“I…” Oliver choked out, tears falling down his cheeks when he dropped his eyes to Felicity’s left hand. She was taking the engagement ring off.

“We _are_ a team! Don’t give it back, please,” He tried to push her hand away when she was attempting to place the ring in his palm. “Please don’t leave me, not now. I can’t do this without you.”

“You already did.“ She put the ring on a sofa.

She backed away in her wheelchair and grabbed her purse and coat. “I want you to win the mayoral race. You will be a great leader of this city. So, if Alex thinks that we should keep up appearances, I will do that.” She tried to smile, “Goodbye, Oliver.”

“Wait!” Oliver ran to her side. “Do I… Is there… a-a chance? I will do anything…” He begged.

“I can’t answer that now, Oliver.” Felicity shook her head looking at the floor.

“Felicity…” He tried.

“I need time. It’s all I know right now,” She answered and with one last look in his eyes, she left the apartment.

When the door closed after Felicity, he didn’t feel anything. It was like all the light and emotions left with her. There was only the darkness of the night.

So, when the sun finally rose and she didn’t come back, he left too. He went to the lair to train, to punch, to break, to scream.

He didn’t come back to their loft; there was no point without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Let me know in the comments! I would love to hear from you!  
> ***  
> UPDATE: As requested, I re-posted the fic in a separate work (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6094237)  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	17. Say My Name (Angry Smut, post 4x19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “After this episode I really need angry olicity make up smut..... Will you please write it” & “Prompt request: olicity makeup * cough cough * angry smut”   
> Sorry it took me so long, guys! I’ve been having Writer’s Block. Hopefully, I will get over it soon enough.   
> Anyway, here’s the smut! Set after Laurel’s death and funeral. Hope you will enjoy it!  
> Also, BIG thanks to @otpdestroyedmylife for correcting my grammar!!!

“What were you thinking?” Felicity stormed into the lair.

“I think that’s our cue…” Thea whispered and made a step closer to the exit.

“Yeah,” Diggle nodded in agreement and headed toward the elevator.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Felicity turned her angry gaze at Oliver who was sitting in her chair. “Well?! What the hell were you thinking, Oliver?! You can’t go out without backup, I thought I made that pretty clear the last time!”

“Diggle and Thea are in a dark place. They needed some time off, and I was trying to keep an eye on Malcolm and Darhk,” he gritted out. “I’m fine.”

“Everyone is in a dark place!” Felicity exclaimed. “Our friend’s dead. So, how dare you risk your life after everything that happened?!”

“The whole city is in danger!” he fired back. “You, Thea, and Diggle… all of you are in danger. That’s why I need to keep an eye on H.I.V.E!”

“You need to stay alive!” Felicity shouted.

“It’s just a scratch, really,” Oliver exhaled, tiredly. “I can take on a few Ghosts just fine.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Felicity pointed one finger at him. “You promised, and now here you are, still lying to me!”

“I’m not lying!” He drew one hand over his face in frustration. “Diggle used only a few stitches, I’m not bleeding, and I don’t even feel any pain.” He brushed over the white dressing on his arm. “Besides, that’s this life, remember? Hero’s life: full of danger and deaths.”

Felicity clenched her jaw, “Stop it!”

“Stop what?” He got up from her chair. “It’s the truth, isn’t it? That’s why you left me and the team, right?”

“I left because you lied to me for TWO months. You wanted to marry me with that huge lie between us!”

Oliver focused his eyes on hers, “I will never lie to you again. You know that.”

“No, I don’t,” she shook her head. “You always do this, Oliver. There’s always something. You will lie to me again.”

“No, I won’t!” He growled and stepped closer, “You keep saying that, but it’s not true. Stop just assuming things. You won’t even give me a chance to prove… to earn your trust back.”

“Because you keep breaking it! That’s what you’ve been doing for the last 4 years. That’s this life.”

“I’m trying here, Felicity!” he exclaimed. “I’m trying to be a better person. The person that you always saw in me.” His hands brushed through his hair, “Since the moment you took the ring off, I wanted to scream at you,” Oliver focused his dark eyes on her, “I wanted to shout at you to put it back on.”

He took few steps back. “I promised that I will never lie to you again, and I will keep that promise. So, know this: I’m not losing hope. I’m not losing you! There’s no other way for me; not since our first night in Nanda Parbat. I’m not giving up.”

Felicity sighed, “You can’t say things like that.” She turned around and came down from the computer platform.

“It’s the truth,” he said softly.

Felicity stopped and rubbed her forehead. “I’m trying to move on, Oliver,” she said resignedly with her back to him.

He walked up to her slowly and stood behind her. “Then why are you still here?” he whispered, gently tracing her spine with his right hand. “You have Palmer Tech; you can help people in the light. So, why are you still here?”

“Oliver…” Felicity breathed out at his touch, turning her head to the side.

“Why are you still here, Felicity?” His right hand stopped at her hip, his fingers tightening around the soft curve that he missed so much.

Felicity gulped loudly. “No.” She stepped out of Oliver’s reach, turning to look at him.

Oliver tilted his head and so very slowly, moved his eyes over her body, “Go.”

Felicity frowned, “What?”

Oliver inhaled deeply as if calming himself, “You need to go.”

She shook her head, “We didn’t finish our conversation. You can’t go out without backup. This is serious, Oliver.”

Oliver’s eyes darkened even more and he wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. “I promise not go out without backup. Okay? But if you don’t go right now, I will take you against that wall.”

She looked at the wall on her right, “Wh-“

“I’m barely controlling myself as it is, Felicity,” he interrupted, “but seeing you turned on, with that blush on your cheeks, is more than I can take right now, so if you don’t want me, then just go. _NOW_.” 

Felicity locked her eyes with his for a couple of seconds then with one shaky step, headed toward the elevator’s door. When she passed him, Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath and waiting for the door to close behind her, but the sound never came. He turned around and saw her with one foot in the elevator. She looked at him hesitantly, biting her lower lip. And THAT was it for him. He marched up to her and crushed their lips together. When she moaned at the touch of his tongue, he quickly picked her up.

“Oliver…” she breathed out when he pinned her to the cold wall. “I’m- I don’t think…” he sucked on her pulse point, silencing her.

“I think,” he pushed one hand under her skirt, letting it slide down to the soft nub between her legs, “that you really missed me.” He smirked at her wetness.

“ _I_ missed _you_?” she huffed. “You’ve been hard since we started shouting at each other. You think I didn’t notice?”

“I very much hoped you did.” He pushed his hips into her center and she moaned. “And, since I promised that I will never lie to you again…” he pushed her panties to the side and pulled his zipper down, freeing his throbbing erection, “I’m going to take you against this wall-” he said hoarsely, their lips only inches away, “-roughly.”

Felicity gulped. “You’re talking too much.” She took his hardness into her small palm and placed it at her entrance.

Oliver smirked and pushed inside her in one smooth motion. Felicity moaned in pleasure and Oliver buried his face in her neck, closing his eyes. For just a few seconds, he let himself get lost in her warmth. Her wet clenched walls wrapped around him tightly and her intoxicating scent surrounded him. He had missed her so fucking much.

Oliver kissed her pulse point and raised his head to find her beautiful blue eyes.

He pulled out of her and immediately slammed back in. Felicity bit her lip and leaned her head back against the wall.

“Don’t hold back,” he grabbed her jaw making her look at him.

Felicity opened her eyes but still didn’t say anything, so he set a rapid pace. He knew what she was doing; she was still furious with him, hence she wanted to take her pleasure but give him as little of herself as possible.

So, Oliver pushed deeper and harder, making her whimper.

He will make her talk and scream his name. He would make sure of that.

After a moment they were both breathing unevenly. Their faces were covered in small droplets of sweat and their hot breaths mingled together.

“Say my name, Felicity,” he said throatily.

“Stop talking,” she grabbed his hair, firmly. “Just fuck me.”

His eyes narrowed and he stopped moving, completely. “Fuck you?” 

“What are you doing? Don’t stop!” Felicity protested.

He grabbed her more tightly against his chest and brought her to the round table. Oliver sat her on her feet before the piece of furniture and turned her around, bending her over the flat surface. He pulled her skirt up and her hair tie off, freeing her blond hair and bringing it to one side of her neck. He leaned over her small figure and whispered into her ear, “Oh, I don’t plan to stop anytime soon,” and without any warning, he slid into her.

Oliver wasn’t holding anything back, not anymore. She wanted to be fucked? Fine with him!

He set a punishing pace and with one hand, he started stroking her hard nub; he will make her come as many times as he can manage.

Soon enough, she started climaxing. When he felt her walls clench around him he stilled for two seconds and quickly pulled out.

Felicity screamed at the peak, but the sudden loss of contact made her fidget. “What the hell?” she demanded, trying to get out of his hold.

“Fucking you,” he stated hoarsely before flipping her over, so she was lying on her back before him.

Oliver spread her legs, but instead of his penis, he slid two fingers inside her. Felicity arched her back and gasped in pleasure as Oliver’s fingers started curling and massaging her walls. He smiled and leaned into her wet folds. As soon as his tongue touched her nub, Felicity grabbed his hair and pushed his face closer.

He knew she was close when her thighs began to clasp around his head. Soon enough, she was climaxing once more and he was pulling back, just like before.

“Don’t you dare!” Felicity shouted, but his lips quickly left her folds and his fingers pulled out of her warm center. Oliver swiftly straightened up, spread her thighs apart, and entered her roughly in her mid-orgasm state. Felicity screamed, choking on air and insane pleasure.

She came again, and again, and again; every time with his name on her lips and lust in her eyes. When she started climaxing once more, he couldn’t take it any longer. So, when her walls clenched around him, he lost it completely and with loud shout of her name - one that echoed throughout the entire lair - he finally came, more powerfully than ever before.

He collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her neck. They stayed in that position for days or just minutes, he couldn’t tell; he always lost track of time when he was with her.

After a moment, he felt her arms tighten around him. “I missed you,” she whispered into the hug.

“I missed you, too,” he answered softly against her neck.

“I think we should talk about what’s next,” she muttered.

“You know what I want, Felicity. My feelings, my desires haven’t changed.” He hugged her tightly as if in fear of losing her again.

“My feelings never changed. It just-“

“I know.” He pushed himself up on his forearms to look into her eyes, and with some hesitation, he continued, “Felicity, I know that after everything that happened, I can’t really ask you for anything, but I don’t think I can survive you pushing me away, again. So, please don’t do anything that you aren’t 100% sure about.”

Felicity smiled and brushed his cheek, “I love you.”

Oliver’s chest constricted and with shaky breath he answered, “I love you. Very much.”

Felicity’s smile widened. “I want to come back home.”

Oliver stilled completely. Like a deer in headlights, he just froze in place.

“Hey, breathe.” Felicity traced soft skin under his eyes.

“Are-“ Oliver cleared his throat, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Felicity nodded, still smiling.

“But-“ he searched her eyes, “Are you sure?” he repeated.

Felicity chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure. I love you and I want to be with you. Being apart sucks.” Oliver huffed a laugh and shook his head.

Felicity drew her hand through his short hair. “Now, that doesn’t mean the wedding’s back on. We need some time to come back to that place and we need to talk. Not just sex talk but a real talk. With words and all that stuff.”

Oliver beamed and nodded.

“Are you gonna say something?” Felicity scratched his beard.

He held her gaze for a moment and answered simply, “I’m happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Let me know in the comments! I would love to hear from you!  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	18. Thea and The Great Lie of 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Prompt: I hope you will do this cause only you can. I haven't read any fic that addresses the Felicity/Thea relationship and how it was/should have been affected by THE LIE. How Thea 'I hate that everyone lies to me I'm going to cut them from my life and run off with killer dad' Queen was happy to encourage Oliver to lie to his future WIFE, WHY? Thea was upset enough to let Oliver loose the company & people loose their jobs by not signing a document. I need to see Felicity's anger at Thea 4 this
> 
> This was very challenging! Mainly because, to this day I cannot really understand Oliver and Thea’s actions, but I did the best I could, so I hope it will be satisfying.   
> Also, BIG thanks to the amazing @otpdestroyedmylife for correcting my grammar!
> 
> Set after Laurel’s death and funeral. (Spoiler alert?)

“We need to get in that building! He’s hiding there, I know it!” Thea struggled with Oliver, who was trying to push her out of the elevator and into the lair.

“That’s probably true, but we can’t go in blind,” he answered patiently. “I will run a scan with Felicity’s programs and then we can decide what our next move is.”

“She should be here!” Thea freed herself from his grip, “Felicity should be here helping us catch Darhk! If she were here, we would have infiltrated that building an hour ago.”

“No, we wouldn’t have. It’s the middle of the day; we can’t attack Darhk’s base in broad daylight. As for Felicity, she will come down here after she finishes at Palmer Tech. She wants to avenge Laurel’s death just as much as we do.”

“If that was true, she would be here right now; this is important,” Thea spit out.

“As is the company that employs thousands of people,” Oliver sighed. “We will make a move at night, when John and Felicity are here to help us. Okay?”

“Fine,” she gritted. “I’m going to change and grab something to eat. Can I do at least that, oh big brother of mine?”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Sure, Speedy.”

***

“Thea?” Felicity looked up from her computer at Palmer Tech, “Is everything alright?”

“Not really,” Thea walked into her office and jumped into the seat in front of Felicity’s desk. “We found Darhk’s new secret base.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah. We didn’t get inside, though. Ollie said we can’t go in blind.”

“He was right,” Felicity concurred.

“Maybe, but we can’t let Darhk walk around the city like nothing happened,” Thea crossed her arms.

“We will catch him, and then he will pay,” Felicity assured.

Thea nodded, “You need to come back to the bunker.”

“I’m coming there straight from here.”

“No,” Thea objected a little too strongly.

“What?” Felicity frowned.

“You need to come back now and help us. We can’t waste any more time!”

“I’m not wasting time, Thea. I’m running searches on the possible ways to defeat Darhk and managing the whole company.”

Thea narrowed her eyes, “Where were you when Laurel was stabbed with an arrow, huh?” She leaned forward and pointed one finger at Felicity, “You were here in this big fancy company when you should have been in the lair having our backs!”

Felicity stood up, “Don’t lash out at me. We are all in a bad place right now and I will always have your backs!”

“Not right now, clearly!” Thea protested, “Ollie tries to protect his son and you’re punishing him by breaking up with him and leaving the team! You don’t have his back, much less the rest of the team’s!”

Felicity huffed out a laugh, “Oliver lies, that’s what he does when things get complicated. It’s his default setting: don’t trust and lie. So, if you think about it, him lying to me isn’t really that surprising. However, what astonished me the most was you, of all people, encouraging his actions.”

“He was protecting my nephew. He was keeping a promise to the mother of his child. That’s what family does; protects each other,” Thea advocated.

“Yeah, it’s a real shame that a part of your family doesn’t understand that concept.”

“Malcolm isn’t my father,” she protested.

“But he is, Thea!” Felicity chuckled. “By your logic, he is. And Oliver decided that the best way to protect his son was to just sit back and relax while Malcolm runs to Darhk.”

Thea shook her head in objection, “That’s not what happened.”

“You supported the lie that most certainly endangered William’s life more,” Felicity continued. “Oliver should have known that by now. You should have known that. How many times must we go over the same scenario over and over again? How many more lies must be told to our loved ones? You of all people should have understood that. Almost 3 years leaving a lie; you’ve been on the receiving end, and because of it you even ran away with a mass murderer! So, how can you be so unbelievably hypocritical and stand there justifying Oliver’s actions?”

“I was a kid then. I understand why Ollie and my mother did it, now. But what’s important is that I forgave him! You should do that, too,” Thea got up from her chair. ”My brother will do anything to protect his family, that was always priority to him. He did lie, yes, but he did it out of love. Don’t punish him for that, it’s too cruel!”

“Thea…” Felicity sighed, “We shouldn’t talk about it now, we have much more pressing matters on our hands. You should leave.”

“No, listen,” she stepped closer to Felicity, “I know that my brother made a mistake, but I need to believe that he can be happy, that someone in my crazy family can be truly happy.” She looked at the ceiling in resignation, “Everything’s so messed up right now. Laurel’s dead, Diggle’s blaming himself, Malcolm’s evil again, and I came here to shout at you and start a fight because I can’t get my hands on Darhk.” Thea focused her gaze on Felicity, “I can’t fix any of those things but maybe I can try and make you love him again. Make you see that you’re wrong to leave him. That you belong in the bunker with us, with the team - or at least what’s left of it.”

Felicity pressed her lips together, her blue eyes watering slightly, and with one shaky breath, she walked up to Thea and hugged her tightly, “I do love him, Thea. I will always love him. We just need more time.”

After a moment, Thea hugged her back and nodded.

“We will find Darhk and he will pay for what he did to Laurel and Star City. Okay?” Felicity said softly.

“Yeah… I’m sorry I shouted at you.” Thea murmured into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, too,” Felicity leaned back to look at her face, “Now, maybe I can ditch the meeting with Mr. Dennis and come to the bunker sooner... That guy always gets on my nerves, anyway.”

Thea chuckled, “It’s fine. Besides, Ollie’s running scans on the building, already. Just come when you finish your work here.”

“Okay,” Felicity smiled.

Thea nodded once and said, “See you in a few hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Let me know in the comments! I would love to hear from you!  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


End file.
